Work Out Your Own Salvation With Fear & Trembling
by Emono
Summary: Continuation of "I'm A Shade Too Pale For Handsome", third part of my "I'd Rather Fight With You" series. This is kind of like the near-rape-violence-sex part, that's how it turned out. SLASH! Cena/Swagger, Miz/Morrison, Chris/Evan, Randy/Cody, Hardycest
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: Work Out Your Own Salvation With Fear And Trembling  
**Author**: Emono  
**Rating**: FRM  
**Fandom**: Wrestling  
**Series: **_I'd Rather Fight With You Than Make Love With Anyone Else _verse  
**Pairings**: John Cena/Jack Swagger, Randy/Cody (Candy), Miz/Morrison, Chris/Evan, Hardycest  
**Disclaimer**: The WWE is not mine nor are any of it's child branches, it is the 96% property of the McMahon's and God bless the bastards that work for them. I respect the sexual preferences and identities of all the wrestlers on WWE roster, and who they share a bed with is really none of my business.  
**Beta**: gil_follower  
**Warnings**: Wrestling violence, slash, episode re-writes, love, fluff, smut, good stuff, OOC

Well, well, well, here we are again. This is the third series in the _I'd Rather Fight With You Than Make Love With Anyone Else_ series, because all you guys know I love real long titles. This is a continuation of _"I'm a Shade Too Pale For Handsome and Have Habits I Can't Shake_" which is a continuation of another story. So if you've read neither, good luck trying to decipher this one. There's no big literature changes on this one, but it is the third part and therefore hopefully the last *headdesk* But I doubt it. Every week _RAW_ challenges me, and every week I fall for it. If I haven't highlighted a couple enough for you, please tell me. I take all complaints that are slashy, not ones who just want to flame. Except Hardycest, people, I'm sorry…I get no _Smackdown_ and therefore no inspiration. I'm trying to give all the boys their time.

I really need someone to put Teddy with, because I adore him and I'm putting him a little too close to Cody. If you have any suggestions -_again_- I'm all for it. Now, school is starting for me right now, so that means less writing time. Posts, if I choose to do them separately, will be on weekends. No prologue this time, just jumping right into the story.

I guess I'm be writing this until I get bored and stopped. So here we are, lovelies!

**As I also said before, the link to this story's theme song ("Colorado Sunrise" by 3oh!3) is found on my profile page. **

**The link for the banners for the couples of this story are found on my profile page**

* * *

Jack's world faded there for a while. Flashes of ceiling, bright lights, really cute nurses he tried to smile at. At one point everything was gone in a sleepy lull, thanks to a needle in his arm that made him wince.

When he finally came back to himself, when he could hear and see again, he had no idea what had happened the past two hours. He cracked open his eyes, looking around blearily to see he was in a hospital room. There was a window to his left, curtains haphazardly pulled to reveal the inky night. The overhead lights were off, but the strip behind his bed was illuminated and cast his bed in light and left the rest dim.

Jack looked down at himself, finding his lower half covered by a powder blue sheet. Guh, hospital gowns, not flattering.

"Jack?"

Jack turned his head towards the other bed, finding his raven haired best friend there. The younger man sat up, somehow he had snagged a pair of scrub pants.

"Oh Evvy" Jack sighed in relief, the man coming over to his bedside "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine" Evan's smile was warm, though he had a few bandages along his back "Some little cuts, a minor konk to the head, I'm all good."

Jack sighed again, "When I saw you fall, all I could think was…"

Cornflower blue eyes shut briefly, he couldn't keep his thoughts straight, "I feel a little groggy."

"They gave you some painkillers" Evan admitted.

"What happened?" Jack asked, only mildly concerned for himself "Is Cody ok? How bad did I come out of it? I don't remember a lot…just a chair…and Cody being a total girl…"

Evan smiled again, amused, "Cody's fine, just a few bruises. You…you ended up with some bruises too, Jack. They cracked one of your ribs, left some pretty marks on your back, and they busted your face."

"They what?" Jack's brow creased "When? I…I don't even remember bleeding."

"Feel" Evan lifted his hand, letting it brush over the thick bandage along the side of his face. Jack gaped at the younger man, using his fingers to see for him. It covered a large section of the left side of his head, extending down his cheek.

"Oh shit, how bad is it?"

Seeing the blonde's nerves, Evan held his hand and gave him a comforting shake.

"It's not as bad as it feels, or how the bandages make it look" Evan assured him softly, taking his finger and tracing down his own hairline and down to the base of his ear "The cut's just along your hairline. The surgeon said he made the stitches tight, and with some prescribed cream there won't be a scar at all."

Jack was relieved by this, but a frown marred his face, "Have you been here the whole time?"

Evan nodded, "They're keeping me here as a precaution…and Chris has a lot more sway and power than I ever thought. He got the staff physician for me, made sure I was ok."

"Wow, Rios himself?" Jack let out a weak whistle "You can never get him. I've only ever seen the interns running around."

Evan flushed, but he gave the blonde's hand another squeeze, "I asked for the same room as you, and they jumped at my command. It's kinda cool."

"He loves you" Jack's voice was suddenly low, serious "He loves you a lot…and I won't put it past him to want to hurt John for knocking you into that mat."

"But it was an accident."

"He's Jericho, he doesn't care."

"Forget about that" Evan pulled up a chair, sitting beside him and running his thumb across the back of his hand "They said you needed rest, and I need to stay up."

"You'll stay with me, right?" Jack cursed how fast the words came out of his mouth, feeling a desperate need to be with someone right now "You're not gonna leave?"

"No, Jackie, I'll be right here" Evan replied affectionately, resting his free arm on the bedspread and propping up his head "Go to sleep."

Soon enough, the blonde was off and asleep.

Neither of the young men saw the man in the doorway, the one with his hat pulled down low on his eyes and his arms crossed. John looked on silently, watching Evan offering his lover comfort. He waited for the jealousy to come, a small part of him wanting to yell and curse and start another feud with Evan like he did Miz. But seeing them…the way Evan rubbed his thumb over the back of the blonde's hand, the way he whispered _you don't deserve this_ in a regretful voice…

**-X-**

_**It falls apart, from the very start  
**__**It falls apart, seems like everything I touch,  
**__**Falls apart, everything around me,  
**__**Falls apart, when I walk away from you.**_

**-X-**

Jack had good friends who loved him, who stuck by him, and John had betrayed him at the first sign that maybe Jack shared his heart with his friends. John hadn't been the man Jack deserved, a man who would be at his bedside and coo over him and tell him things would be ok in the morning. This time, it was true.

This time…things would be better in the morning, he'd see to it.

**-xXxXxXx-**

"Evvy, sweetheart, wake up."

Evan stirred, groaning at the kink in his neck. He wiped at his mouth with the back of his hand, finding the other occupied with something warm. Sleep-ridden eyes cracked open, only to find that he had fallen asleep at Jack's side. The blonde was awake, a smile on his face.

But that wasn't the voice he had heard.

"Chris?"

"I'm right here, sweetheart" Chris's tone washed over him, tingling his senses and waking them up. Solid hands settled on his shoulders, thumbs working away the knots there knowingly. Evan gave a purr of sorts, arching back into the touch.

"You shouldn't have slept like that, you could irritate your wounds" Jericho scolded.

Evan's eyes fluttered shut, a small smile on his lips.

"Chris" came a deep voice, shocking all three of them.

John walked past the flimsy privacy curtain, hands deep in his pockets.

"Can I have a minute with Jack?"

Jericho turned to Jack, raising a brow, "If you like, I can have security throw him out."

"I'd like to see you try" Cena challenged.

The blonde turned, narrowing cold eyes, "After what you did, I'd gladly throw you out myself."

"Stop" Jack sat up, grateful when Evan physically grabbed his boyfriend's arm and pulled him back "Let him say what he wants."

"We were leaving anyways" Chris placed a careful hand in the dip of his lover's back, leading him away.

"Maybe I shouldn't leave them alone" Evan whispered as they made it out into the hall.

"Sweetheart, I think we should leave here" Jericho offered "We could go down to my house in Tampa. It's secluded, it's quiet, and I want you to get some rest."

Evan's eyes lit up, all thoughts of Cena and Jack leaving his mind, "Like…a vacation?"

"Yes" Chris smiled at his lover's sudden enthusiasm "I cleared it with Vince. You and I will take the weekend, come in for the _RAW_ taping, and we'll leave again as soon as it's over. I've something special planned for next week."

"You don't have to sell me on it" Evan leaned up, stealing a sweet kiss "When are we leaving?"

"…in about an hour."

**-WwE-**

John approached the bed, taking Evan's seat.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"So" John sighed, taking off his hat and raking his hand through his hair "It turns out you and Evan are right…this is some petty bullshit I've been putting you through."

Jack gave a curt laugh, "Ya think?"

"Just listen to me for a second, Jack" John grasped his lover's hand, relieved when it wasn't yanked from his grip "I'm just a jealous bastard, ok? We haven't even been together a year, but you have all this history with your friends and you can do all these little things together that would just be awkward with anyone else. I didn't get it before, but now I do. Ok?"

John peppered kisses across tan digits, "So can you forgive a total jackass like me?"

"You were cold, you were _cruel_ to me John" Jack sat up, taking his hand away and scowling "What's with the sudden change of heart? Where the hell was this attitude when I begged you not to go out and fight Mike? If you just would've listened to me for five seconds-"

"I know, I _know_" John was desperate now, a pleading look in his eyes "That's why I need ya, baby, to keep my head on straight. I need you to keep me in check. I love you, ya know that. And when I saw that chair come down across your head I…"

**-X-**

_**Everything I have ever been made of, hates who I am,  
**__**I'm so glad you waited, can't get my mind, off how you could love me,  
**__**I'm so behind, you're so far above me,  
**__**And you'll always be the wind under my wings,  
**__**above me**_

**-X-**

Oh God, were those tears in Cena's eyes? The older man got up, scrubbing a hand over his eyes.

"I couldn't take the thought of losing you" John turned, sincerity in his voice and face "It made me sick to see your blood in the ring…_again_. I wanted to go out there and chew that cage apart, I wanted to get to you and tell you that I'm sorry and you don't deserve someone who treated you the way I did! And when I saw the side you'd chosen…seeing you with Orton, with Legacy…"

John ran his tongue over his teeth, a little gesture that told he was gathering his words, "I just realized that I told you to pick a side…and you did. I told you to leave business at the door, and you countered with leaving with personal lives at the ramp."

John sat back down, grasping his lover's hand and pressing his forehead to it, "I guess I gotta start practicin' what I preach, 'cause I couldn't do either."

Jack smiled fondly at the man he loved, knowing John could get so wrapped up in something that he ended up thrashing his way out. At least he was man enough to admit it, too bad it took him bleeding in the ring again to get it through his thick head.

Jack leant in, stealing a kiss from his shocked boyfriend, "I forgive you, asshole."

John's eyes widened, surprised delight on his face, "We're ok? Just like that?"

"Just like that" Jack took another kiss, a smile splitting his face "Because I'd rather fight with you than make love with anyone else."

They couldn't help themselves, they both started laughing. It was a thing. Only so much horrible shit could happen, you could only go through so much, before you just had to laugh about it.

After a few minutes, when they'd wiped at their eyes and stifled themselves, they realized their rings were touching with their clasped hands.

"You kept wearing it?"

They looked up, surprised at their shared statement.

"Of course I kept wearing it" Jack tried to keep his tone light.

"God, I've been horrible" John sighed "I'm gonna make this up to you, ya hear me?"

Jack nodded.

John's eyes locked on the bandage covering his lover's skin.

"How bad is it?"

"Evan told me it isn't so bad" Jack reached out, taking the tube of medical ointment off the table "I just put this on and somehow it doesn't scar."

"My poor baby" John ran his fingertips over the crisp surface, tough light "When you get out of here, you're coming back to room with me. No more sleeping next to DiBiase every night."

"Ted's a good guy" Jack stated "Actually, they all are. They treated me really good this past week."

John shrugged, "Your friends are your friends, and it's none of my business."

"That's my John" the blonde laid back on the bed, getting himself comfortable "Now go down to the cafeteria for me. I've got a hankering for cherry jello."

* * *

"**Falls Apart" by Thousand Foot Krutch, the free mp3 link is found on my profile**

**ALSO! IMPORTANT!**

**Are you one of the people who read "He Thrusts His Fists Against the Posts" and didn't happen to notice I didn't post the last chapter? The John Cena/Randy Orton fight? I know you didn't, because I just posted it today. Go back and read that chapter, chapter 17.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title**: Work Out Your Own Salvation With Fear And Trembling  
**Author**: Emono  
**Rating**: FRM  
**Fandom**: Wrestling  
**Series: **_I'd Rather Fight With You Than Make Love With Anyone Else _verse  
**Pairings**: John Cena/Jack Swagger, Randy/Cody (Candy), Miz/Morrison, Chris/Evan, Hardycest  
**Disclaimer**: The WWE is not mine nor are any of it's child branches, it is the 96% property of the McMahon's and God bless the bastards that work for them. I respect the sexual preferences and identities of all the wrestlers on WWE roster, and who they share a bed with is really none of my business.  
**Beta**: gil_follower  
**Warnings**: Wrestling violence, slash, episode re-writes, love, fluff, smut, good stuff, OOC

* * *

Towards evening, when John had to go do another promo and Jack told him over and over it was ok and to go do his job, the blonde found himself alone. The pain meds kept him drowsy, so he half-watched some TV and chatted up the nurses when they came in. They called him a sweet-talker, but all three of them told him they weren't into sharing and the fourth one said she'd love to get in bed with both him and Cena.

That one was interesting, and she was damn cute too.

Jack was halfway through the _Supernatural _episode _Tall Tales_, one of his favorite, when someone knocked on the door. He looked away from the screen, instantly perking up when he saw who was peeking inside.

"Ello, ello" a grin split the man's face.

"Jeff?"

The man was in these baggy Trip pants, bubblegum tinged locks mixing in with the blonde to all be folded up in a messy bun.

"Hey there, Jack" Jeff strolled in, not even giving the room a once-over as he headed straight for the bed "I thought I'd stop by ta' see ya."

"Aren't you sweet" Jack teased.

"I'm used to seeing my friends taking a chair to the head, bleeding all over the ring" Jeff plopped down beside him, giving the younger man's blonde hair a ruffle "But you, man? You didn't deserve that shit. Locking the cage, assholes. It was cool what you did, getting Cody out of there. Is your head ok?"

"It's right along the hairline, it could've been way worse" Jack replied off-handedly.

"When I was watching, I coulda swore he busted your eye" Jeff winced, briefly tapping the thick gauze "I guess someone was looking out for you."

Jack nodded, averting his eyes for a moment before whispering in a sing-song tone, "I've never been so surgically maimed."

Jeff rolled his eyes, "Amber please, it's not that bad."

They both gave a laugh at the Repo reference.

Jeff bit the side of his lip, "So…did John apologize yet?"

"Yeah, I forgave him."

"Good for you" Jeff patted his leg "But you did make him…grovel a little, didn't you?"

Jack's grin was positively wicked, "You bet."

"That's my boy" Jeff stood up, giving one last touch to his leg in parting "I gotta go, Matt's in the car, but I wanted to give ya my best."

"And give Matt mine."

"Can do" Jeff flashed the Hardy guns, smirking as he backed out of the room "Later, Jack."

And then the walking rainbow was gone.

**-WwE-**

Towards evening, Jack was thankful the doctors let him go so he could leave with the others to fly to Calgary for _RAW_.

Clad in fresh clothes and armed with scar cream and fresh gauze to put on his wound, Jack signed himself out of the hospital.

And when he walked out into the parking lot, he was grateful to find John there waiting for him.

**-xXxXxXx-**

Later that night, Cody had no idea what to do with himself. He knew Jack and John were back together, and he should go see his friend and make sure he was ok. But he couldn't take this sitting around, even Randy was getting annoyed with his fidgeting.

Jack was hurt because of him. He got his head busted open and stitched back up because apparently he projected a 'protect me' vibe to everyone around him. He wasn't a kid, he wasn't naïve, he could handle himself! Jack didn't have to pull that hero shit!

And Cody was going to prove it. He was gonna show that he wasn't one to be picked on, to be protected, to be sheltered, to be the baby of the roster. He'd show Randy, he'd show everyone!

Cody walked out of the room, not saying a word to his lover. He had money and he had the keys to the rental, he was going out. He sent Ted a text, letting his best friend know he was going out drinking and would be back late. When he got to the car, he turned his phone off and shoved it into his pocket. He wasn't going to let anyone talk him out of it.

Cody ended up going to the nearest club, one full of colored lights and a dance floor. It was full of life, full of laughter, full of people ready to have a good time. So he downed one drink after another, laughing along with the people at the bar, enjoying one man in particular who was red-faced and telling a boisterous story that wasn't even half true.

The night went well for him, hours passed, and he didn't think about anything.

Cody especially wasn't thinking about the burly guy at the end of the bar eyeing him until the man sat down beside him. He was engrossed in a discussion with a petite red-head woman about Ed Hardy and how amazing he was. The music was loud, he didn't hear the man clear his throat, but he did feel the light tap on the back of his shoulder.

Cody turned his head, eyeing the attractive man, "Hello there."

"Can I buy you a drink, pretty thing?" his smile was charming, his eyes dark.

Cody looked down pointedly at his tumbler of Aftershock, "I'm set."

"I see that" the man countered easily "Someone so beautiful? You shouldn't be drinking such hard liquor."

Cody raised a brow, lips quirking, "I can handle it."

"Oh, I have no doubt about that, sweetheart" the man chuckled, a real warm sound "What's your name?"

The brunette didn't give it another thought, "Cody."

"Cute."

"You?"

"Darren."

Cody turned his head toward the other direction, the poor red-faced man had spilled his entire beer over himself. He looked shocked, then started laughing uncontrollably as his friends got napkins and started wiping at him.

Cody turned back to the larger man, offering a smile, "So are you asking for a dance or are you just going to sit there and stare at my pretty face all night?"

"Aren't you just a firecracker" Darren raised his beer "To meeting in a bar!"

"I can drink to that" Cody lifted his glass, they toasted, and he downed the entire thing. It burned so good down his throat, and he wanted a another one. He signaled two more, the bartender made them appear like magic. He took them down greedily, knowing he shouldn't have such strong stuff after all he had drank before.

For a second, Ted's reasonable voice drifted through his brain form his subconscious, _You know you can't drink like this, Baby-boy. You get really uncoordinated, you get gullible, it's not good for you. Anyone could take advantage of you!_

The song pounded through the speakers, the bass throbbing in his veins and setting him on fire. Ted's voice disappeared, replaced with the urge to work his stuff out on the floor.

_My girlfriend's a dick magnet, my girlfriend's gotta have it  
She's hot, can't stop, up on stage, doing shots,  
__Tip the man he'll ring the bell,  
__Get her drunk she'll scream like hell  
__Dirty girl, gettin' down -  
Dance with guys from outta town  
Grab her ass, actin' tough.  
__Mess with her, she'll fuck you up  
No one really knows if she's drunk or if she's stoned,  
__But she's comin' back to my place tonight!_

Cody grabbed Darren by the arm, dragging him out to the dance floor. Before he knew it they were lost in a sea of bodies, pressed back to chest, moving to the beat. Cody Rhodes, a baby! Whatever, they could all shove it. Would a baby be grinding back into a stranger? Letting his hands rest on his hips? Let a man he had no idea the last name of be so close to him?

No, no way.

But what was the harm? He didn't give a fuck about this guy, and Jack had shown him a love of dancing. It wasn't as fun as it was when he was with Evan, and he'd rather have his lover pressed up against him any day, but this was about letting go and not giving a fuck.

The night was young and so was he!

_She likes to shake her ass; she grinds it to the beat  
She likes to pull my hair when I make her grind her teeth  
I like to strip her down, she's naughty to the end  
You know what she is, no doubt about it,  
She's a bad, bad girlfriend!_

Cody was overcome with a wave of dizziness, feeling the alcohol in the back of his throat. He shook it off, just moving that much more, letting the man behind him grab him that much harder and breath hotly against his throat. His knees were beginning to shake a little, signaling his body wasn't too happy with what he'd done to it. He knew he shouldn't of had those last three drinks…oh God…

_Red thong, party's on, love this song, sing along  
__Come together, __leave alone,  
See you later back at home  
No one really knows if she's drunk or is she's stoned  
But she's coming back to my place tonight.  
__I say: No one really knows just how far she's gonna go,  
But I'm gonna find out later tonight!_

Cody turned around, putting his hands over two very beefy shoulders. Everything was blurred now, not a good sign. A wide palm settled in the dip of his back, pulling him closer.

"Sorry, man" Cody said in the man's ear, trying not to slur his words too badly as the alcohol started muddling his mind to the point where he couldn't even hear the words of the song anymore "I think that's just about it for me."

"Aw, don't leave yet" Darren didn't let go, grinding harder.

"Sorry" Cody tried to push him away, chuckling weakly "I've got a boyfriend, and I shouldn't really even be here."

Darren started pulling him towards the back of the club by his arms, grinning evilly as they left the dance floor. Cody's smile faded, he started struggling harder and trying to dig his heels into the floor. They were approaching the back booths, the ones cast in shadow that were made for the 'anything goes' rules of the club. He could already see dark outlines of bodies moving and grinding.

"No…let me go…"

"Come on, kid, I'll show you a good time."

"No! Get the hell off me!"

"If you don't shut up, I'll gag you."

"You fuckin' bastard, let me go" but his words were slurring, his muscles weak.

He was sure the big man had him, fear consuming him, when his savior came.

"He said 'no', asshole!" someone barked harshly, Cody was ripped away and behind someone "Get out of here, go find some club-bunny to hump."

"Jesus! Ok! Damn."

And like that, Darren was gone.

"Miz?"

"Hey there, Codes" Miz looked him over, noticing the way he could barely support himself "Oh shit, man, you look horrible."

Cody's face was tinged green now, "Don't feel good."

"I can see that, Codes" Miz wrapped an arm around his waist, leading him toward the door "Come on, I'll get you out of here in half no-time."

"W-Why are you here?" Cody asked, letting himself be led away from the jarring beat as he tried to keep the contents of his stomach down.

"Johnny and I decided to hit a club after his night of _Smackdown_, and you're damn lucky he decided to come out here to party with me" Miz led him out the few hidden doors, this one opened right out into the back parking lot.

Cody was grateful for the cool night air against his skin, soothing his fevered brow. His head was pounding, nausea settling thickly in his throat and refusing to leave until he lost it all over the ground.

"Hey there, Demon, I was wondering…is that Cody?"

That was a sweet voice if he'd ever heard one, a familiar one.

"I found him inside, some dickhead was trying to lure him to the back for some sick fun" Miz explained.

Cody lifted his head, "John?"

"Hey there, sweetie" John took Cody into his arms, circling his waist with one hand and cupping his cheek with the other so he could look him in the face properly. He took in the green tint, the glazed eyes, the pain in those features.

Miz was worried, "How is he, Johnny?"

"He's not drugged, he just drank a little too much" John tilted Cody's head, smiling at him warmly "Didn't you, Codes?"

Cody nodded slowly, swallowing thickly.

"We're gonna take you back to Randy, he'll take care of you" John assured him, opening up the back door and gesturing inside "You go first, Mikey."

Miz obeyed, sliding into the back seat first.

"Randy doesn' know I'm here" Cody slurred "No one…I jus' wanted to prove I could handle myself."

"And you did, just don't drink so much next time" John helped him into the back seat, smiling when Cody practically collapsed into his lover "You got him?"

"Yeah, it's fine" Miz stroked along the younger man's back "I got it."

"Ok, let's get him the hell to of here."

**-WwE-**

They were halfway back to the hotel when Cody sat up, holding his mouth.

"Pull over, John" Miz stated rather calmly.

With one smooth motion, John edged the car over to the side of the road. Cody scrambled out of the car, and the other two followed a little bit more slowly.

"Oh God, I'm sorry" Cody fell to his hands and knees in the grass, not really sure who he was apologizing to. His stomach cramped up, and he lost the contents of his stomach into the grass. The moment he stopped, he started babbling. "I'll never drink again, I swear, I didn't mean to have so much!"

"Shhh" John knelt beside him, a towel in his hand as he waited for the heaves to end. Cody shuddered, expelling the pints of poison from his system.

Minutes ticked off, but soon enough the younger man stopped. Morrison carefully sat him up, wiping his mouth with one corner of the towel and the opposite end for the sweat on his brow.

"Is that it?"

"Yeah, I think so."

Cody was glad for the kind gestures, they soothed him. Both men took one side of him, lifting him to his feet and easing him into the back seat again. He collapsed into Miz, curling up on the seat and using the man's thigh as a pillow. A hand carded through his hair, and soon the car started up again.

**-WwE-**

"Ted?" Randy walked into the blonde's room, finding him alone on his bed playing with his PSP "Have you seen Cody? He walked out a couple hours ago and didn't come back."

Ted flushed guiltily, "Uh, well…"

Randy's lips pursed, "_Ted_."

"He kinda…went out drinking…."

"Theodore!" Randy barked "You let Cody go out to club by himself!? A man his age, with his face, downing alcohol with strangers?!"

"I'm sorry!" Ted dropped his game system, a panicked look on his face "But he said he wanted to do it alone and he was already gone by the time I went to get him! He didn't tell me where, Randy, I swear or I would've gone after him."

Randy's eyes remained cold, "Did you call him?"

"His cell's off."

"Shit" Randy flexed his neck, rubbing at the nape of it "Grab your coat, we're going to get him. _Right now._"

Ted began to obey, grabbing his shoes and his jacket. Before he could do much else, there was a knock at the door. Randy turned and opened it up, eyes going wide at who he found there.

"Hey there, Rand" John grinned at him, a certain brunette in his arms "I believe this is yours."

"Yes, thank God" Randy opened his arms, accepting his lover as he staggered into him "Where did you find him?"

"At an 'anything goes' club" Miz replied from where he was standing behind his lover "I don't think he really knew what he was gettin' into."

Randy raised Cody's chin with the bend of his knuckles, "Is that true?"

" 'M sorry, Randy" Cody's eyes were slits, he was passed out on his feet "Wanted to…show I could take care of…myself. 'M not a kid."

"No, you're not" Randy pointed out, picking his lover up bridal style and taking him across the hall to their bedroom "You're an extremely hot young man who can easily be taken advantage of when you're drunk. Christ, Cody, did you think I never wanted you out without me or Ted because we think you're a baby? We didn't want you raped!"

But then Cody circled his arms around his lover's neck, nuzzled his chest, and murmured _I'm sorry_ again like a scolded child.

Randy melted, getting them both through the door, "Come on, Coddles, let's get you to bed."

Once the door shut, Ted sighed in relief.

"Thank God you two showed up when you did, _really_" Ted drawled, plopping down on his own bed "I thought fer sure he was gonna punt me in the head for losin' Baby-boy!"

"Anytime Ted" Miz assured him, closing the door behind them "Goodnight."

"Night guys!"

**-xXxXxXx-**

Everyone flew out to the _RAW_ location Saturday morning. It was either a three hour plane ride or day-long bus trip, and Vince liked to spoil his wrestlers sometimes. Jack was greatly amused to find Cody nursing a horrible hangover, slumped over next to Randy in his seat. He had on these square sunglasses, covering his eyes from the unforgiving light. And that hoody…white with _Grumpy_ stamped across it.

It was enough to make him laugh as he texted him.

**J-Swag11**: You look happy

Cody took his phone out of his pocket when it vibrated, scowling at the message.

**TriforceCodeman**: Bite me, my head hurts  
**J-Swag11**: Did you have fun last night  
**TriforceCodeman**: I'm never drinking again L  
**J-Swag11**: Liar  
**TriforceCodeman**: Again with the _bite me!_

Jack just laughed at his misfortunate friend.

**-WwE-**

The hotel they got was nice, and to share a suite with John again made it all that much nicer. It felt like a fairytale all over again, but Prince Charming had never screwed up so badly that Cinderella had to forgive him. Thankfully, Jack was better than those stuck up bitches.

Jack collapsed back onto the large king bed, John had already settled and gone out to get them something to eat. It was great to see his things stacked beside jean shorts and sports jerseys again. It had only been a week, but it had been an achingly long time when you were used to sleeping with someone and living with them. It had taken him three nights to learn how to sleep alone, missing Cena's warmth.

Evening was falling fast outside, the sky darkening outside. Clouds covered any hint of stars, but that was ok. Canada was pretty cool.

**-X-**

_**Running fast through a fairy tale  
Dark woods; starless night  
Feel cold air in my lungs  
Full moon, you follow me  
**__**You say, "Why do hearts so often stray?"  
You pierce me like an arrow  
Beneath the blanket of night  
Longing for flight**_

**-X-**

Jack wasn't sure when he fell asleep, he wasn't even sure he fell asleep at all. He zoned out right there, for once not thinking. He didn't care about the bandage on his face, the possibility of scaring, the heartbreak he had this past week, nothing. Some peace.

Almost directly below him on the second floor, Cody was getting some sleep as well. His sunglasses lay discarded on the night table, his hood down and scrunched up below his head. He was drifting between sleeping and a hungover-daze, eyes closed and breaths even. The lights were low in the room, the shower running in the bathroom to indicate just where Randy was.

The water cut off suddenly, a few minutes ticked away before the door opened. Randy came out, a towel wrapped around his waist, another in his hands. He wiped the water from his eyes, from his head, off his neck. Clear blue eyes scanned the room, lips quirking when he saw his dozing lover.

A sudden urge came over to him, a longing in the depth of his gut. He stalked around the bed, keeping his eyes on his sleeping lover. He tossed his towels aside, comfortable in his nudity. He crawled up the bed like the predator he was, something bright in his eyes, something determined. He slithered up the lithe form, hovering just over him and breathing in his scent. It was so male, so warm, almost sweet on the back of his tongue. He wanted more of it.

Randy skimmed a hand up the white zip-jacket and over the red-orange _Grumpy_ scrawled across it. He gripped the zipper, lowering it, feeling every click of metallic teeth releasing. He slid it down mid-chest, parting the fabric with a sweep of his palm. Cody gave a hum, rolling his head to the side and exposing the long line of bronze neck.

Randy licked his lips at the sight, the hunger in him getting stronger. He leant up, inhaling all that rich scent from the source, lips brushing his neck. He couldn't stop at that, he had to worship the object of his pleasure. He ran his tongue over the smooth skin, letting his teeth skim across it, overjoyed when goosebumps cropped up.

Pressed so close, he could feel every rise and fall of his young beau's chest.

**-X-**

_**When you fall into meIt feels so sweet, like dreaming  
Press yourself into me  
Let me feel your breathing  
There's a voice in your heart  
Softly calling,  
"Come to me you will see"  
**__**Just give in to this sweet temptation**_

**-X-**

"Randy…" Cody sighed out, lashes fluttering.

"I'm sorry, baby" Randy apologized softly, he must've irritated his lover's headache "I couldn't help myself. I'll let you sleep."

Just when the Viper was going to back off, a hand curled around the back of his neck and tugged weakly.

"Don't stop?"

Randy dove back in, giving his boy all the attention he deserved.

Above them, Jack suddenly awoke with a gasp. He almost started freaking out, until he felt the familiar weight and scent beside him. He didn't know what time it was, what day. He turned his head, finding John laying beside him propped up on his elbow. He had that trademarked smile on his face, the one that showed off those amazing dimples.

"Hey there, baby doll" John drawled, clearly pleased "Food's here."

**-X-**

_**I awake, do a double take to see  
Where it is that I lay, it could be  
Day or night, I'm not quite sure  
Your absence is a thorn  
Your flesh, your skin  
Is the only flag there is to believe in**_

**-X-**

Jack smiled faintly, blanketing the hand that had settled on his stomach, "I missed you."

John's heart broke at the confession. He peppered sweet kisses over the blonde's forehead, his cheek, over his lips, down his jaw.

"John" Jack faux-whined, squirming under the treatment.

"I missed you too" John admitted "And I'm sorry."

"I know you are" Jack rolled the older man over, straddling his hips "Show me?"

"Yeah, baby."

* * *

**The song is "Bad Girlfriend", and the link is on my profile. I first saw the song in a Matticho fic by the ever-amazing Dark Kaneanite, only she changed the lyrics to "Bad Boyfriend" and I kinda wish a band would remix the song like that. No, guys, I promise, it's a great song!**

"**Sweet Temptation" found on my profile, sweet song**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title**: Work Out Your Own Salvation With Fear And Trembling  
**Author**: Emono  
**Rating**: FRM  
**Fandom**: Wrestling  
**Series: **_I'd Rather Fight With You Than Make Love With Anyone Else _verse  
**Pairings**: John Cena/Jack Swagger, Randy/Cody (Candy), Miz/Morrison, Chris/Evan, Hardycest  
**Disclaimer**: The WWE is not mine nor are any of it's child branches, it is the 96% property of the McMahon's and God bless the bastards that work for them. I respect the sexual preferences and identities of all the wrestlers on WWE roster, and who they share a bed with is really none of my business.  
**Beta**: gil_follower  
**Warnings**: Wrestling violence, slash, episode re-writes, love, fluff, smut, good stuff, OOC

**(AN: **For this story, I've decided to shave off Jericho's little goatee. I hate it. He's a very handsome man, and he doesn't need that little beard. It makes him look older.**)**

* * *

_August 10__th__ RAW episode_

Jack wasn't cleared to fight for _RAW_ that night, and he was perfectly ok with that. He hung out in one of the lounge rooms with Evan, who had been 'advised' against wrestling as well. They had _RAW_ turned on the widescreen, a pizza with everything on the table, beer, and Dr. Pepper (for Evan) on the table.

Randy went out, the first for tonight. They snickered at him when he held the belt upside down again, but both knew they wouldn't be the ones to tell them. It seemed Canada liked Orton more than the US, but good for them. Randy was talented, though he did liketo bring the heat.

On screen, Randy spoke, **"I do not answer to you people! You are all beneath me!"**

Evan started filling Jack in on his weekend, "Chris bought me new wrestling gear. It'll be here later this week. He's so…"

"Aw, he loves you" Jack poked him in the side "That's so cute! I…"

They both turned and looked on the screen when John Cena came out. Determined, a little pissy, and they gaped when he got right up in Randy's face. John looked seriously upset, fed up with the way Orton was bullying people.

Evan cleared his throat, "Jack…I think your boyfriend is gonna rape Randy."

Jack agreed.

"**I am tired of you talking about what you're going to do"** John's voice raised with each word **"I am tired of you walking around acting like this business owes you something! And most of all… I am tired of you bullying people because you say**_** you can**_**. I'm tired of you pushing and manipulating, and turning people around on those they love most. I am **_**sick**_** and **_**tired**_** of you leaving scars on people who don't deserve it!"**

Jack slapped his palm on his forehead.

Evan grinned, "He's talking about you."

"Ok, so Randy shouldn't have made me that deal, but I shouldn't have taken it!" Jack hissed "They'll never stop fighting, will they?"

"No" Evan winced "I learned that."

Jack watched his lover get in Randy's face, screaming at him. Randy was tall, long-bodied, and right now he was stretched to his full height. But John was fierce, a pitbull with his teeth in a pants leg.

"This feud started before me" Jack shrugged, giving up "I guess I can't stop it, huh?"

Evan pulled a face, "Randy _is_ a bit of a bully. I mean, I like Cody fine, but…"

"Yeah, I know. Maybe they'll learn to get along…they tolerate each enough for Cody and me, I guess the tension was going to break sooner or later."

Evan started laughing, and when Jack turned back to the screen in time to see John literally butt foreheads with The Legend Killer. They were face to face, both determined.

"Ok, that's…I don't think Ilike that" Jack pointed out, dead-pan as he pointed at the screen "Did he just…?"

"Lips touched!" Evan roared, tears streaming down his face now as he tried not to fall off the couch.

The door was slammed open, "Jack!"

He knew that whine anywhere.

"Hey Cody."

The flushed brunette came in, already in his ring-gear. He glanced at the TV, then pointed at it.

"Do you see what's going on!" Cody complained, features pulled in a bitch-face "They're behaving like toddlers in a school yard, and they call _us_ kids?"

Jack shrugged again, "What can you do?"

Cody was about to apologize for barging in when it went off.

_Well, it's a big show!  
__C'mon, you know it!_

_*Well it, looks like we have company!*  
__*The WWE Tag Team Champions.*_

Two sets of blue eyes went to Evan, who was gaping, "I…I didn't know about this."

"Well shit" Cody kicked Jack in the shin "Move over."

The two men obliged, scooting over and allowing him to sit with them.

Jericho and Big Show came out in suits. The audience went crazy for Jericho, chanting _Y2J!_ while Big Show tried to intimidate them.

"Too bad I'm hurt" Jack stated suddenly "The All-American Duo could go out there, and we could start this huge brawl in the ring."

Cody shook his head, "I hate that name."

"Hey! Not all of us can be Priceless, ok?"

**-WwE-**

"Yeah, yeah, we get it. You breath on someone, their intimidated" John mocked the large man "That's because your breath smells like Shaq's jock strap."

Laughter rippled.

But John didn't want Paul out here, not at all. His blood was boiling at the thought of what he and Hunter had done to his lover last week. It made him just want to attack! …but he restrained himself, for in a way he should be thanking the two of them. If Jack hadn't gotten his face busted open, he had no idea if he would've pulled his head out of his ass in time to save their relationship.

That didn't mean he owed these two anything, "Why are you guys out here?"

"Let me tell you why we're out here, Cena" Jericho spoke "We're out here because _RAW_ is here in my country, _Canada!_"

Again, those crazy Canadians started cheering as he riled them up.

John cut him off, "Yeah, _Canada_, the country you chose to leave and migrate to the United States."

"Don't change the subject, Cena" Jericho stepped forward, cerulean eyes on fire "You have bigger problems to worry about. I'm out here tonight for that stunt you pulled on _Superstars_ last week."

There was some boos at this, most remembering what went down.

"What I _did_ is none of your business" John stated, hoping Jericho wasn't getting at what he think he was.

"If you think you can get away with that, you're wrong" Jericho scowled "I went over all your heads, I went straight to Vince McMahon himself. And after having a brief discussion with Sgt. Slaughter, it's been agreed to give me _whatever_ I want tonight."

Chris stepped up, getting in the younger man's face, "And what I want is a one-on-one with _you_."

The crowd cheered at this, wanting to see it.

Chris dropped the mic, his voice low enough so not to be picked up by the sound guys, "Because I don't tolerate men who knock around my boy."

"And maybe after your match against Chris Jericho tonight, _John_" Randy stepped up to Cena's side, glad to see revenge for Cena's stupidity "I can come out and punt you in the head, and make a true statement."

John turned to the younger man, scoffing. Randy went to leave, putting his hand on the crimson rope to lift it up and get out.

"Oh Orton" Big Show spoke, stopping him in his tracks "Not so fast."

Randy silently complied, letting go of the rope and standing beside John again.

"Now, being part of this tag-team with Jericho, I've found I like to get exactly what I want as well" Big Show rambled "Last week, I showed Kingston that I deserve the United States Championship. And tonight? I want to face…_you_."

Ok, Randy knew that was about the worse fuckin' idea he'd heard in days. He knew for a fact if they faced he wouldn't win. He got so caught up in the thought of himself he forgot just what Big Show had done on _Superstars_. All he thought of was how much he could potentially get hurt.

Randy put the mic to his mouth, "I have no reason to fight you tonight."

"Oh don't you?" Big Show laughed at this, digging into his pocket "Obviously you've forgotten -both of you- what went on during _Superstars_ last week. Cena here did something he's gonna regret, but not me. I'm sure everyone saw the beat down I gave little Rhodes and Swagger."

Randy's fingers curled into a fist, nails biting into his palm. No, he wasn't going to rise to the bait, not even as these fuckin' Canadians cheered for it. No…Cody wasn't too seriously hurt, it was nothing…

"And if you can't find a reason to fight me…" Big Show pulled his hand out of his pocket, holding it up "Here's a little initiative."

In his meaty fist he held a chain, laced with his knuckles. About an inch below his hand hung the _RKO_ symbol, a pendant.

Backstage, Cody felt at his neck, "I forgot about that."

Randy saw red, taking in a sharp breath at the sight of his lover's necklace in the man's hand.

_*That's Rhodes' necklace!*  
__*How do you know, King?*  
__*He was seen wearing it on Superstars last week…let's show it here, Jerffy.*_

Cena bit back a scowl, //No, let's _not_ show it here, Jerry.//

Randy growled as the screen replayed the match from last week, the first image of his lover on his knees. Cody looked dazed, and the Big Show got in front of him. It showed Paul palming the pendant briefly, saying something, then yanking it right off his neck. Cody collapsed after that.

John winced at this, they hadn't shown that on the episode.

"Bloodsucker!" Randy spat, stepping forward and snatching the necklace from the man.

Big Show laughed at him for it.

"You have your match!" Randy bellowed into the mic, tossing it away before getting out of the ring.

John cleared his throat, "Yeah, what he said."

**-xXxXxXx-**

Cody found his lover in the in The Legacy locker room, removing his t-shirt.

"Randy?"

The older man looked up, "Oh…hey."

"_Hey_?!" Cody tried not to scream, but he was so worked up he had no idea what to do with himself "That's all you have to say? After everything that just happened out there in the ring?"

Randy didn't say anything. He threw aside his shirt and sat down on the bench, his wrestling gear piled beside him. He started to put them on quite meticulously, giving it his full attention.

"Say _something_" Cody demanded.

Randy paused, reaching over to the folded towel on the bench and pulling out something. He weighed it in his palm, then showed it to the other.

Cody anger deflated, "…my necklace?"

"I washed it off, gave it a little disinfectant just in case" Randy replied, holding the pendant higher.

Cody walked over, reaching out tentatively and curled his fingers around the pendant. He circled it around his neck, clasping it in place.

"Thanks."

Randy gave that lopsided smile at his, then lowered his head.

"Cody, no matter what happens tonight, I don't want you out there."

Cody pulled a bitch face, "Well why the hell not?"

"Because I've had to stand by and watch him beat the shit out of you once!" Randy yelled, standing up in his anger "I won't do it again!"

Cody didn't cower, not like most people did.

"Did you take your medicine?" Cody asked softly.

"Of course I fuckin' took it!" Randy barked, plopping down on the bench and pointing at his face "You see this?! That's genuine anger, Cody!"

"Alright, alright" Cody held up his palms, showing him he meant no harm "I'm sorry."

Randy felt horrible the moment he heard the defeated tone. He pulled out a bottle of body oil, pooling it in his palm before slicking it over his arms and chest. Cody dropped to his knees, taking his lover's knee braces and started strapping them onto his legs.

Minutes went by without speech, and eventually Randy leant back against the lockers and sighed. He laced his hand in the other's dark hair, letting the feel of it wash over him.

Cody looked up through his lashes, catching the fierce blue orbs staring down at him, "Randy?"

"I love you" Randy stated in the barest of whispers, leaning down and dropping a kiss on his forehead "And I suppose I have to learn to stop worrying about you every time you go out into the ring."

Cody smiled, countering teasingly, "I think it's an achievement you let me wrestle at all."

"Are you kidding?" Randy stood, rubbing the oil down his arms "The first time I saw you in the ring, I knew I wanted you. Something about you in gear…"

Those intense blue eyes raked over him, making the brunette flush.

"Turn around" Cody took up the oil, slicking his own hands before rubbing into the tan flesh of his lover's back "In your match tonight-"

"Are you going to give _me_ advice?" Randy chuckled good-naturedly.

"Shut up" Cody grumbled, then continued in a stern voice "If it looks like you're gonna get hurt, leave. Quit with this revenge shit, I didn't even get hurt that badly. There's no reason for him to beat us both. Don't try to prove anything, you don't owe me anything and you sure as fuck don't owe _them_ anything."

Randy couldn't stop the little shiver of thrill that went up his spine, to hear his boy sound to angry…

"Just…" Cody turned him around, giving him a pleading look "Promise me you won't throw yourself on your own sword?"

Randy rolled his eyes, "When have I ever done that?"

"My luck? It would start with me."

Randy pursed his lips, "…I promise."

//You know me too well, Coddles.//

**-WwE-**

"Christopher!"

Chris winced at the harsh tone, ducking into his dressing room. He had hoped his boy wouldn't be so angry over the events earlier, but Evan was a conundrum sometimes and he couldn't predict his actions. His little Evvy was a firecracker, that was for sure.

"Don't you walk away from me" Evan growled, slamming the door behind him "What are you dong?"

"What he did to you is unforgivable" Chris stated "You could've been seriously hurt!"

"So?!" Evan stomped his foot childishly "We're _wrestlers_, Chris, it's what we do. We go out there, we entertain, we get hurt, we deal with it!"

"It's already done" Chris turned away, crossing his arms and facing the body mirror on the wall "There's no changing it now. I'm going to fight Cena, I'm going to make him pay."

Evan's anger faded, replaced by desperation. He came up behind his lover, wrapping his arms around his waist and nuzzling into the curve of his neck. He met cerulean eyes in the mirror, trying not to pout.

"Don't have this match" Evan was ready to beg if that's what it came to "It's not John's fault, I shouldn't have been out there. I only did it try and stop them from dealing with petty revenge shit. Do you really think you're doing me any justice by going out there and adding fuel to the fire I was trying to quell?"

Evan looked deep into those eyes. Even as the blonde relaxed into his touch and sighed, he saw something in there he hadn't noticed.

"You want this" Evan stated in awe.

"I've never fought Cena and won before" Chris admitted.

Evan felt indignant anger well up in him, but he dismissed it. He refused to ruin the week they had ahead of them by a few ill-chosen words now. So he swallowed it down, and made a conscious effort to keep his anger in check.

"Ok, fine, have your fun" Evan placed a lingering kiss on the tan skin, delighting when his lover shivered "But consider everything. You could get hurt…and you know as well as I do it won't stop here."

Evan stepped away, rubbing the back of his neck wearily, "Whatever happens, you know I'm right behind you."

"And that's why I love you Evvy" Chris turned, grabbing his lover around the waist and pulling him in for a kiss "No one puts up with me the way you do."

"Yeah, you're a lucky son 'bitch."

**-xXxXxXx-**

Jack and Evan retreated to their little nest, both throwing their hands in the air and stating that they had given it their best try without any luck. Their boyfriends were stubborn, that was for sure. So they started to work their way through the pizza and drinks. They forgot all about the problem for later tonight, enjoying and hooting as the four-way Diva match went on.

"Beth all the way!" Jack saluted the screen with a slice of pizza.

Dr. Pepper nearly came out of Evan's nose as he snorted, "Gail Kim."

"Fuck you."

"Pretty Asian girl beats Glamazon any day" Evan countered smartly "She's cute as hell, too."

"Five bucks says Beth wins."

"Ten bucks that Gail wins!"

By the end of the match, Evan was ten bucks richer.

Jack prodded his friend for a little bit more of information, getting an interesting story about a near shark attack and something about some misplaced lyrics.

A new match came on after the commercial. Eugene (that loveable lug) and the Calgary Kid. It was for a _RAW_ contract, up on a pole. Whoever that masked Canadian was, he had an easy match ahead of him. Then he stripped off his jersey, and both men paused curiously.

Jack's phone vibrated, a message popping up.

**SexyDelight**: _Do you see what I see?_

Jack knew exactly who that was. Evan looked at the message, brow creasing. They both looked on the screen, peering closer at the Calgary Kid for something to give away his identity.

The blonde gasped suddenly, putting his fingers to his lips, "Oh shit…do you see his thighs?"

Evan cocked his head, there were faint bite marks on the insides of those tan thighs, "What? Those hickeys?"

Jack grinned, "Now, which one of our friends has a kink for marking his lover like that?"

The ravenette's lips puckered in an 'o' of realization.

_*Here is your winner…Calgary Kid!*_

The masked man took the _RAW_ contract, holding it up like a trophy. And then, without warning, he threw Eugene down into the mat and nearly knocked him out. The man reached up, undoing his mask.

When it came off, they both cheered.

_*Oh no, Miz!*_

True as could be, their friend was there grinning at the camera. The crowd starting screaming, some boos mixed in. But the two of them were up and jumping and pumping their fists. Miz slid out of the ring and jumped onto the announcer table. He grabbed a mic, holding up his contract and grinning.

"**Actually, the winner of this match: **_**The Miz!**_" Miz declared, screaming "**And I'm awesome!**"

They laughed as their friend played it up, screaming '_I'm_ _back_!' at the announcers.

_RAW_ went to commercial, and the two collapsed into the couch again. Not even ten minutes later, the door flew open to reveal their friend. Miz stood there in the doorway, one hand on his hip and the other on the doorframe with a very Marylyn Monroe vibe about him. His grin was large, splitting his face.

Evan ruined it by laughing, "Uh, dude, you have a maple leaf on your ass."

"I don't care" Miz replied smartly "Because my name's back on the _RAW_ roster."

"I knew you'd find a way back on" Jack shot up, going over and giving his sweaty friend a tight hug. Miz hugged back, laughing as his buzz kept him euphoric. Evan latched onto him next, slapping him hard on the shoulder blade.

"I knew it too" Evan assured him.

"I gotta go" Miz smacked a kiss on the younger man's forehead, patting him back before backing out of the room "I hear Johnny's in the building, and I can't help myself."

"Yeah, go, run!" Jack called after him, the older blonde already halfway down the hall "I'm sure he won't be able to resist you and your Canada spankies!"

Evan and Jack snickered to themselves, shutting the door.

When Evan sat down, the blonde noticed a heavy clinking sound. His friend froze, then started back on his pizza like it was nothing.

"What's that?" Jack asked, seeing the slight lump beneath his friend's shirt.

"Nothing" Evan shrugged.

Jack grinned at this, "If you want to deny you have something, you're supposed to say that you don't know what they're talking about."

Evan knew when he was caught. He reached into his shirt, bringing out a broad pendant. It said _save us_ and a little banner with Y2J on it.

"A Jericho pendant?" Jack raised a brow "I expected that from Cody, but not from you."

"I've had it for a few months" Evan admitted "I only wear it when I'm nervous. The chains kinda thick, the label's solid, it can take the abuse when I twist and tug at it."

"You're too cute" the blonde laughed, but it wasn't mocking "Too bad Cenation gear sucks or I'd do it."

Evan tucked the necklace back in his shirt, cheeks flushed but a small smile on his face.

**-WwE-**

Miz raced down the hall, he got an e-mail this morning saying John was flying in to see him during _RAW_. He peeked into the locker rooms, the lounge rooms, even the weight room, but nothing. He slowed his pace, pouting a little. Maybe he couldn't make it? Maybe something came up?

Miz was considering going back to the locker room he was using and find his cell when he heard a noise, a faint scuffle. There was no one down the hall in front of him. He turned around, walking backwards to make sure no one snuck up behind him. Every nerve ending was firing, and his earlier rush only made his sudden fearful heart worse.

Someone grabbed him from behind, a hand clamping down over his mouth to muffle his scream and an arm looping around his waist. He was dragged into a side hall, making a shadow to fall over him and his attacker. He fought back against his unknown assailant, shooting back his elbow and trying to pull away.

But the man was determined.

Miz found himself slammed into the wall, his bare chest colliding with the rough surface and pulling a whimper from him.

"Stay still" the man growled "Be sweet for me, huh Mikey?"

The arm that had been wrapped around his waist was now pressing into the dip of his back, pinning him rather effectively. Yet his mouth remained covered, and the man used the grip to yank back his head and extend the line of his throat.

"You fooled everyone, my little demon, but not me."

John? Was that John? Instead of calming him, it sent his body into a frenzy. He felt every touch 10x more than he would have normally, the scratch of fabric against his back and the hot breath bathing his neck sparking lust in his belly.

"Did you think no one would notice the marks on your thighs?" the hand on his back slid down, ghosting over the swell of his ass, slipping down between his legs and tracing the tender bite marks embedded in the tender skin "_My _marks?"

Miz couldn't stop the moan that escaped him.

"The Miz" John purred in his ear, his thumb brushing the mars firmly to send sparks through the other "The Demon of Desire. Did you know how hot you looked out there? All this supple skin exposed?"

John left his marks alone for now, trailing his hand up and over the younger man's abdomen, "It's been a long time since I've seen you in wrestling trunks."

Miz rocked his hips when his lover's hand slid underneath the rim of his trunks, into his underwear, and palming his hardened length.

"Already so hot for me?"

Miz reluctantly turned around, ripping himself away from the possessive touches. John backed him up farther against the wall, pinning him with his body. Icy blue eyes glanced down the hall, some of the crew had gathered to watch their display.

"Johnny" Miz complained, that sweet mouth he loved so much suckling at his neck "Stop. They're…people watching down there."

"Let them watch" John didn't let up his attack "We're hot together. Maybe they'll learn something."

Miz flushed, a sudden rush of shyness coming over him, "Can we not do it here?'

"Why?" John pulled away, brow creased "We've done it in public before."

The blonde chewed his lower lip, "Can't it just be us?"

He sighed at his lover's confused look.

"Fine" Miz averted his eyes, a look of misery passing over his face.

"Whatever you want, Mikey" John took him by the hand, leading him out of the hall and toward the locker room. He didn't know what this was about, but he'd do it. For Mike.

Miz hid a secret smile, knowing then that his Johnny truly did love him.

* * *

**ALSO! IMPORTANT!**

**With Jericho's massive ego, he has demanded I make a spin-off of their week together. It's called "**_**And These Are The Days That I Dreamed About**_**" *points upwards* You can find it on my profile.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title**: Work Out Your Own Salvation With Fear And Trembling  
**Author**: Emono  
**Rating**: FRM  
**Fandom**: Wrestling  
**Series: **_I'd Rather Fight With You Than Make Love With Anyone Else _verse  
**Pairings**: John Cena/Jack Swagger, Randy/Cody (Candy), Miz/Morrison, Chris/Evan, Hardycest  
**Disclaimer**: The WWE is not mine nor are any of it's child branches, it is the 96% property of the McMahon's and God bless the bastards that work for them. I respect the sexual preferences and identities of all the wrestlers on WWE roster, and who they share a bed with is really none of my business.  
**Beta**: gil_follower  
**Warnings**: Wrestling violence, slash, episode re-writes, love, fluff, smut, good stuff, OOC

The next match was Big Show and Randy.

With Cody's words echoing in his head, he went out.

Cody stayed with Ted, watching the match. It was hard to stay back for once, to not interfere, to let their leader have his own match. The Big Show was a rough opponent, even for someone like Randy, and it wasn't wise to try and face him by himself.

The belts were handed off, and the match started.

_Ding! Ding! Ding!_

The first thing The Big Show did was get right in Randy's face, _right_ in front of him.

Ted cleared his throat pointedly, "I think Paul's gonna rape him, man."

"Shut up!" Cody slapped his friend in the chest "Don't say shit like that!"

Randy pushed the bigger man away with one hand, going for the attack only to get grabbed by his head and head butted down onto the mat. Right away, Randy was put at a disadvantage. Paul concentrated on his ribs, keeping his blows solid and on point.

Cody winced when his lover was brought to his knees, "Randy isn't made for fights like this. He's long, lean, he can't take out these large bastards."

"Randy can do it" Ted tried to ease the worry in his best friend's voice, even as Randy was pinned into the corner by Big Show only to be released in a heap "If anyone can, he can."

Cody gave a little gasp when Paul's boot went down on Randy's neck, choking him until the ref forced him to let go. Seeing his lover clutch at his neck, seeing him gasp, it made him ill. The way he coughed…he had to do something!"

"We have to go out there" Cody turned to leave, but the blonde clicked his tongue and pulled him back.

"We promised" Ted stated "Randy has to do this on his own. We have a match later too, so I hear."

On screen, Randy got knocked onto the mat, flat on his back. Paul had the fucking nerve to walk on him, crushing his stomach. He turned and did it again, Priceless wincing when they saw the way their leader's chest gave way beneath the weight.

"I can't look at this" Cody covered his eyes with one hand, nauseas.

"Randy knows what he's doing" Ted stated "He knew what would happen if he went around talking big, what being champion meant. He knew that there would be some punishment."

//He didn't want us out there// Ted recalled the private conversation Randy had taken him into earlier //He's sick of seeing us hurt because of the way he acts in the ring. Believe me, Codes, he wants this just the way it is.//

When Cody did look up, his eyes widened in shock as his lover was put up on the turnbuckle and choked. A slap to his chest, and Randy fell hard to the floor.

Ted tightened his grip on his friend's wrist, "Shh, Codes."

"But…" Cody was squirming now, trying not to whimper as Randy slowly got back up into the ring.

Somehow, Randy took back the match, and after beating on the older man got a neck breaker in the ropes. He went off, using several signatures. And when Randy laid himself out on the canvas, setting up the Viper gimmick, ready for an RKO…

Big Show picked him up and slammed him. Cody winced, looking away.

Ted watched for them both, Randy getting caught in a choke slam and dazed on the ring. There was a cover, a two count, but Randy got his leg on the rope.

Cody tried to block it out, tried not to listen, not wanting to watch the match if he couldn't help. Seconds went by, ticking off…

_*Randy Orton…slithering away!*_

Ted sighed, "It's over, Codes."

Cody looked up, the ref counting off ten and the Big Show winning by default.

**-WwE-**

Cody rushed to meet his lover in the hall, Orton rubbing the pain from his neck.

"Randy?" the brunette stopped just short of getting in the older man's space. He tested the waters, wondering if Randy would be pissed about the match or wanted to be left alone.

Randy raised a hand, beckoning him closer with a curl of his finger. Once Cody was in range, the older man caught him around the waist and pressed their bodies together. Body oil and hard muscle met, setting Cody's cheeks aflame as he realized they were in a public hallway where anyone could see them.

Randy didn't give a shit, not with his boy right here with him and safe.

Randy tried to keep his tone light, "You and Swagger must really hate this revenge act by now."

"Yeah" Cody replied, a bit breathless "Evan too."

Suddenly, the brunette pulled away, running his hand over his lover's defined abs.

"Are your ribs ok?"

"They're fine" Randy snatched the younger man's hand, keeping his palm flat against his skin "But…just to make sure, we could go back to the locker room and you could check them more thoroughly?"

"I can't, Ted and I have a match and…"

Cody caught the almost playful smile on the man's face, the teasing tone, "Why are you in such a good mood? You just got kicked around by The Big Show. Why are you smiling?"

Randy didn't say a word. He let his hand drift over Cody's shoulder, around his neck, his thumb swiping over the RKO necklace laying in the dip of his collar bone.

He didn't really need a verbal answer, they both knew.

**-xXxXxXx-**

_Priceless_ didn't find out who their match was against until the last second. Sgt. Slaughter informed them they'd be fighting for Chavo. If that didn't burn them, they were sent out against Mark "Swaggle" and Hornswaggle. But like good dogs who liked their jobs, they went out there.

Their montage went off, their song.

Cody paused at the top of the ramp, putting his hands on his hips and trying not to pout.

"Their turning us into a joke, Ted" Cody complained "This sucks."

"This is what _we_ go through being Legacy" Ted stated, gesturing "Dumb matches."

Cody paused at the base of the ramp as well, grabbing the bend of his friend's elbow and pulling him close, "This is humiliating, Ted, we deserve better."

"I know" Ted nudged him "Put on yer game face, Codes, they're watching us."

Cody put on his confident masked, settling the rage in his belly to use during the fight.

And it was a humiliating match, a midget and a giant.

Guh.

Ted went first, taking Henry full on and getting pushed around. He scurried back to the Priceless corner, tagging his best friend with a muttered _fuck that_.

Cody got in there, a bit more than nervous. Henry gave him a large grin, then pointed to his face to indicate a free hit. Rhodes was confused, naturally, but he wasn't saying no. Cody reared back and hit him for all he was worth.

Mark ran his tongue over his teeth, seeming to taste the hit, then turned back to him, "One more."

Cody threw another punch, but got caught. Henry lifted him up like nothing, letting him fall to the mat. Cody scrambled over to the corner, ducking when the large man came after him and slapping Ted's hand.

"Tag, you're it" he muttered, getting out of the way.

Backstage, Randy watched his boys fight. A sense of pride came over him when they double-teamed the World's Strongest Man, getting in a few good hits. As much as he liked to dominate his lover, Cody was strong and showed it in every curve of muscle. He winced, though, when their double-slam got turned into both of them getting slammed onto the canvas.

Soon enough, Ted was up in the air and knocked down.

Randy couldn't believe it when Henry tagged in Hornswaggle.

Cody winced when his friend was slammed, but knew the instant Ted was aware. The blonde rolled out of the way, but didn't see Mark Henry waiting in the wings. Cody pounced when he could, landing a double-heel kick to the black man and sending him out of the ring. Cody left to give his friend room to work, knowing they had the match.

Ted approached Hornswaggle, //Lord forgive me for this. But it's what they expect, and my Daddy always told me to give the crowd what they secretly wanted.//

Ted put on the kid gloves, but he delivered a Dream Street to the much smaller man. Hornswaggle stayed down for his own good, letting DiBiase have the pinfall.

_Ding! Ding! Ding!_

Ted rolled out of the ring, meeting Cody on the floor. Cody wrapped an arm around his shoulder, giving him a squeeze. They got to the bottom of the ramp, Rhodes holding up his friend's hand to indicate the win.

"Sell it" Ted muttered.

"Fuck" Cody spat, but immediately put on a wide grin and turned to the blonde "It's all us! We've got it!"

Suddenly, the lights flickered to indicate a montage coming on.

Cody was confused to see his own face on the screen.

_Either scream or rejoice  
Let's make that noise  
Either move or we will all be destroyed_

Ted's brow creased, leaning in close to his friend to be heard, "Jack's not cleared to fight, is he?"

"Uh, no."

Jack did come out then, holding three mics in his hands. He was in his street clothes, plain jeans and a dark red shirt that hung to his frame just right.

_Move and show me what you can do  
When you step into the circle and shake like we do  
Move when you just can't take it  
And move if you just feel like breaking it_

Jack tossed _Priceless_ their mics, giving a grin just as the music faded out.

"Well, well, well" Jack clicked his tongue "I come here, thinking I'm just going to hang out with my friends backstage and enjoy a show, when I see this little bit about Hunter 'hunting' for Shawn Michaels."

The crowd cheered, but he waved them off.

"Yeah, yeah" the blonde scoffed "If you don't like it, you can shut off your hearing aids."

Some laughed, some cheered at this.

Jack gave both their shoulders a pat, "So…it seems, Priceless, that we have the re-formation of Degeneration-X."

"As if that's supposed to scare _us_" Ted stated smugly.

Jack stepped up, feeling the cameras zoom in on his face where his bandage was.

"Now I've never had the _pleasure_ of being in the ring with Michaels" Jack began "But I've played The Game and won. Last week on _Superstars_, The All-American Duo got their fair share of The Game. Now, follow me on this guys…"

Cody nodded, "We're listening."

"Triple H _always_ brings it one-hundred percent, right?" Priceless nodded, Jack gestured to the crowd "_Right_, Canada?"

They cheered wildly.

"If The Game can trap me in a barbed wire, no disqualification, steel cage match at one-hundred percent and only do _this_ to me…" Jack wrapped the bandage off his face, revealing the shiny, tightly knit line of his stitches and making the crowd murmur and gasp and some even screamed "Then I'm not worried about DX at all."

"And as you yourself said last week, Jack…to answer Triple H…we _are_ ready" Ted stated, trying not to gape at the blonde's wound "Ready to face DX at _Summerslam_ in what will amount to be the shortest come back in WWE history."

"And if you're not _down_ with that?" Cody mocked, grinning "Then _we_ got two words for you…"

"Smack it!"

Ted and Cody both turned to Jack, who had shouted the words off mic, "What?"

"I'm only joking guys" Jack chuckled, getting between them and putting his elbow on their shoulder "No, we're serious. We're gonna kick some DX butt, and if you're not down with that…"

"Too bad" Cody stated.

_A New Day_ went off, and they put on their smug faces.

The _moment_ Jack got backstage, he put his hand over the wound and screamed.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" Jack nearly doubled over "Stupid Jack, _stupid_!"

"What the fuck were you thinking?!" Cody barked, a little more than freaked out "Ripping off your bandage like that!? You could get it infected or-!"

"Jack."

The low growl had all three turning around, finding John Cena standing there angrily. Obviously he had been close to the entrance way because his match was in less than ten minutes, but now he looked seriously angry. Jack gaped at his lover, not having a real explanation.

Evan rushed to his rescue, giving John a sweet smile as he dragged Jack off, "I got it, Cena, don't worry! I'll have him re-bandaged in no time!"

And then they were gone, leaving Cody to smile nervously at John and say, "It wasn't my idea."

Ted dragged him off too.

**-xXxXxXx-**

Evan kept his word.

Jack found himself sitting on the couch, the ravenette on his knees beside him and putting antibiotic ointment along the stitches up gash. The Cena/Jericho match was on, John sliding his way into the ring and showing himself off (as usual.)

"Was John even a Marine?"

"No" Jack replied, sighing "But it's a thing, I guess."

"Back then, on _ECW_, I thought you hated Cena" Evan carefully applied a fresh bandage to the wound "Imagine my surprise…"

On screen, Jericho came out. The audience cheered for him, besides that little stunt backstage.

"And who'd think Jericho would go for someone so green?" Jack teased, earning himself a pinch on the thigh "Come on, Evvy! I wasn't being mean! I think you two are…cute."

The younger man scoffed.

"Ok, not _cute_, but you're hot together" Jack admitted, trying not to picture the two of them going at it (like that weird dream he had the other night) "But you're balanced. You're good for him."

"He's good for me too" Evan let his eyes linger on the screen as Chris stood there in the middle of the ring "I'm sorry about this."

The commercial came on. Evan took this time to carefully re-bandage the blonde, scolding him when he whined. A few pieces of medical tape and he was done.

Soon enough, the commercial ended.

_Ding! Ding! Ding!_

They danced, and soon Chris took the upper hand.

"It was nice of you to drop Paul and Chris the belts" Evan stated off-handedly, wincing when Cena broke his lover's signature move.

"Being Unified is greedy, Cody and I thought we should share the gold."

"Like I said, nice."

Then the crowd turned. They booed Jericho and started chanting for John.

"He brought it on himself" Evan sighed "He does that sometimes."

As Cena took the upper hand in the match, Jack struggled for something to say, "Chris…uh…Chris looks very handsome for his age. He can still pull off sparkly spankies."

Evan brayed at this, eliciting a nervous chuckle from the blonde.

"You should see him in bed."

And that broke the tension, bringing easy smiles to their faces. On screen, the audience chanted _Y2J_ as Jericho struggled to break John's hold…and succeeding. Eventually, thanks to a clever duck, Jericho managed to kick John out of the ring.

Jericho flashed the camera a cocky, lopsided smirk.

And when he finally got Cena back in the ring? He started kicking him methodically, getting him in the head and ribs.

But John wasn't one to be put down, and tried to take back the match, but failed.

"I wasn't hurt that bad" Evan stated "Just for the record."

"It shouldn't have happened" Jack shrugged "If not you, then Miz. And then it would be Nitro out there, probably kicking John's ass all over the ring. He's a beast, ya know?"

Evan smiled a bit, "Yeah he is."

John went for a finisher, the audience cheering. Jericho reversed it, but…over and over, they kept reversing moves, until Jericho finally got him down in a DDT. When he went for a Lionsault, John moved, but Chris kept his footing. Jack's eyebrows shot up to his hairline.

"Jericho's in shape!"

"Very."

Again, rolling, until John picked Jericho up and put him over his shoulders.

Evan and Jack were getting frustrated just watching it.

Evan gasped suddenly, "Walls of Jericho!"

"Ugh" Jack dropped his head, he couldn't believe John got himself in this position.

Evan hissed out a breath, and when Jack looked up Jericho was trapped in a STF.

Both young men jumped when Randy Orton got into the ring, shocked.

"Randy?" but by the time they questioned themselves, Jericho had slammed Cena in a Codebreaker.

Evan stood up, anxious, and his friend followed him to his feet.

The ravenette shook his head, knowing what his lover was going to do a moment before he did it, "Don't, Chris!"

Jericho slapped Orton, getting thrown out of the ring by The Viper for his trouble. Big Show came in out of nowhere, choke slamming Orton onto the canvas.

"I can't take this" Evan was bouncing on the balls of his feet "We should get out there!"

"**Atten-hut!" **came a booming voice on-screen, Sgt. Slaughter coming out **"You maggots just gave me a good idea! As my last official act as special guest host of **_**RAW**_**, I'm going to make a tag-team match for next week. Big Show, Chris Jericho, the WWE Tag-Team Champions. Versus John Cena…and his partner, Randy Orton!"**

Sgt. Slaughter bust into a grin, **"If your boys can do it, you can too!"**

On screen, Cena and Orton exchanged a long look. They both charged at Big Show, slamming him over the top rope. Jericho came into the ring, only for Cena to pick him up in an Attitude Adjustment. With a moment of hesitation. Randy charged, sending the blonde down in a RKO.

So there they stood, the title-rivals, having a stare-off over Jericho's fallen body.

The show cut off, the WWE logo coming up on the screen.

Evan and Jack fell backwards onto the couch, their jaws dropped to the full extent.

Somewhere in the arena, Cody was fucking losing it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Title**: Work Out Your Own Salvation With Fear And Trembling  
**Author**: Emono  
**Rating**: FRM  
**Fandom**: Wrestling  
**Series: **_I'd Rather Fight With You Than Make Love With Anyone Else _verse  
**Pairings**: John Cena/Jack Swagger, Randy/Cody (Candy), Miz/Morrison, Chris/Evan, Hardycest  
**Disclaimer**: The WWE is not mine nor are any of it's child branches, it is the 96% property of the McMahon's and God bless the bastards that work for them. I respect the sexual preferences and identities of all the wrestlers on WWE roster, and who they share a bed with is really none of my business.  
**Beta**: gil_follower  
**Warnings**: Wrestling violence, slash, episode re-writes, love, fluff, smut, good stuff, OOC

**(AN: **Is Cena on steroids? Let's pretend he's not, let's pretend he's very against it. I dunno, I've seen him, he's freaking huge. Whatever, my world.**)**

* * *

Jack couldn't help himself.

He was sitting in the middle of his (their) bed, lips pursed, his lover glaring at him from across the room. He had held it in all night, but he couldn't anymore.

Jack started laughing. Long, hard, the giggles turning into almost shouts. Tears streamed down his face, gut aching so hard but he couldn't stop.

"Jack" John growled, but glad to his lover so amused.

"Oh my God" Jack rasped, doubling over on himself but _still_ laughing "I think I'm gonna piss myself."

"Calm yourself, Blondie" John disappeared into the bathroom "If you do, you're changing the sheets!"

Jack tried to swallow down his laughter, wiping at his eyes, "I'm s-sorry…it's just…the thought of you and Orton tag-teaming…the thought of…oh God, I bet Cody lost his fucking mind."

Once he got the laughter under control, he straightened up and raised his voice, "It's a nice mirror-effect, huh? I bet Vince had a hand in this, rubbed an elbow or two."

It was quiet in the bathroom.

"Ya know" Jack drawled, grabbing the remote and flipping through the channels on the TV "That Attitude Adjustment-RKO was kinda hot. It was like a death drop…I should talk to Cody about adjusting our Double Prodigy to look as cool as that."

John walked back into the room, face tight with rage.

"What?"

"What's this?" John held out a wooden box, shaking it under his lover's nose "Huh? You wanna tell me what the fuck this is?!"

Jack paled, "How did you…?"

"Your bag's open in the bathroom, you weren't even _trying_ to hide it" John narrowed his eyes at the blonde, seeing he was ready to protest "I didn't go through it, it was laying right there on top."

Jack tried to smile it off, "It's nothing."

"It's juice!"

"I…I know…"

"Are you using again?" John threw the box on the bed, it's contents spreading out along the coverlet "This shit'll kill you!"

Jack held out his arms, showing his vulnerable (but without a mark) inner arms, "The only marks here are more than a year old. I haven't touch that."

"Then why do you have it?"

The blonde chewed his lower lip, "Would you believe me if I told you I forgot I still had them?"

John sighed, stripping off his shirt and throwing it in the dirty clothes pile. He started to walk away, ready to just say _fuck it_ and assume Jack was going to get killed by that poison.

"You left me heart broke" Jack spoke softly, causing him to pause "I did a lot of desperate things, just to show that I didn't care. I wanted to get stronger, to _be_ stronger. When I realized I couldn't do it emotionally, I wanted to inject myself and have the muscle to make up for it."

Jack sighed shakily, remember how sick he'd felt inside the whole time he didn't know if John still loved him, "I didn't do anything more than put myself in a steel cage."

John turned back to him, "That's all?"

The playful tone wasn't lost on him, and Jack couldn't stop himself from smiling, "Just a line of stitches and a few bruises."

John didn't hesitate to get on the bed, sweeping the needles and bottles away with a brush of his hand. They fell to the floor, forgotten. John sat close to his lover, taking his hand and holding it up. There were several mars on his fist, along his knuckles, from the barbed wire he had encountered but a few days ago. John dropped a chaste kissed on the healing skin, an apologetic gesture.

The blonde melted at it.

"I should've been there with you" John leaned over, dropping his forehead on his lover's shoulder "We're completely lost without each other, ya know that?"

"Yeah" Jack teased, resting his cheek in dark shorn hair and musing about how much he had missed the feel of it against his skin "It's kinda pathetic."

"_We're_ pathetic."

"Sometimes, yeah."

"…well, at least I'm pathetic with _you_."

Jack nuzzled into him, agreeing.

**-xXxXxXx-**

"A Tag-Team match?" Cody fumed, pacing the length of the hotel room "A _Tag-Team_ match? With Cena? Are they fucking crazy? Title rivals, together against tag-team champions?"

Randy leaned back further in the plush arm chair, "It's good TV."

"He had no right!"

"It could be worse."

Cody whipped around, glaring at the older man, "How?"

"It could be against you and Swagger" Randy countered.

The brunette seemed to pout, but the anger came back, "How the hell do they expect you two to make this work? Against Big Show and Jericho…one mistake, and you both could be seriously hurt."

"I don't really want to think about it anymore, that's all I'm going to be hearing for the next week" Randy held up a hand, gesturing his lover closer "Come 'ere."

Cody hesitated for a moment, "It's not like you to turn down a conversation about your career."

"With anyone else" Randy replied "It's just us here alone…let's forget it for now."

Cody gave in and walked over. If Randy wasn't going to worry about it, he wasn't either. With a hand on his hip to guide him, he straddled his lover's waist and settled his knees along the sides of the cushion.

"You're still wearing it" Randy stated, lips turning up at the corners.

Cody reached up, letting his fingers brushed over his pendant, "Yeah."

A spark of desire danced through those poison blue eyes, "Ever since you first got it, I wondered what you would look like with it on…and nothing else."

Cody rocked forward slowly, purring when he felt the distinct bulge of The Legend Killer's cock, "Why do you think I bought it?"

Randy fisted his hand in his hair, bringing him down for a hot kiss. The world faded to the two of them, tongues dancing languidly like they had all the time there was. The only sounds in the room were the slick meetings of their mouths and the hum of the air conditioner. Hands roamed through hair, over shoulders, the heat of palms over clothing driving them both wild.

Cody whined when he pulled away, "Randy…?"

"Hush" Randy soothed the younger man, slipping his hand up the inside of his shirt "This is just about us, Coddles. Only us."

Cody raised his arms, letting his shirt be stripped off. He returned the favor, pupils blown with lust at the sight of the man's chest. Tan skin, perfectly molded muscles, the fine ink over his arms and along the back of his neck.

"So hot" Cody connected their lips against, breath already hitching "Do you even know how hard it is for me to watch you in the ring? To be so close to you, with nothing on but boots and wrestling trunks? Every time you brush against me…"

Randy's head dipped down to his neck, giving it a fierce bite and eliciting a moan from the other.

"Do you think it's easy for me?" Randy growled, hands splayed over the curve of his lower back to ease the grind of his boy's hips "All your sweet skin exposed, everyone staring at you…sometimes it's all I can do not to take you right there and show all those screaming fanatics just who loves you the most."

Cody gave a high-pitched whine, "Don't put those kinds of thoughts in my head."

"I like those kinds of thoughts" Randy grinned, unbuttoning Cody's jeans with one hand while the other reached up to rake through his hair "I thrive on them."

And then there were no more words. They squirmed and shimmied out of their jeans, never once dislodging from one another completely. Boxers disappeared just as fast. Each grind of their hips, buss of lips, and brush of their cocks left them just that much more desperate. Cody raked his hands down the older man's back, leaving crimson scratches in his wake that barely showed up on his bronze skin.

"Shit" Randy cursed venomously, his lover giving him a confused look "Move. I gotta get up and get the lube."

"Forget it" Cody pressed closer, burying his face in The Viper's neck "Fuck me."

"Baby, no" Randy gripped the younger man's dark hair, pulling him back so their eyes met "I won't hurt you, not for anything."

Cody took the man's hand, bringing it up to his mouth. He took two fingers between his lips, never looking away from his lover as he sucked on them. Randy gave a low moan, the feeling of that talented tongue working his digits and slicking them was nearly overwhelming.

"I'm a lot bigger than two fingers" Randy growled.

Once Cody was satisfied, he pulled away and smirked, "Don't I know it. But I can take it, _promise_."

And who could resist Cody's throaty sex voice?

Randy gently prepared his lover, conscious of every whimper and every little gasp. He could play Cody's body, he had made this boy experience things he'd never knew of before, but he would never hurt him. And if he said stop, then the command was followed. But with only saliva to prepare the way, the young Rhodes didn't say a word against it.

Contrariwise, he was making the sweetest sounds in the back of his throat.

Soon enough, Cody couldn't take it anymore, "Now, baby, please…"

Randy ran his hands down the younger man's back, smirking when he arched into the touch, "I'll give you what you want, sweetest, but we take this easy."

"Mm-hmm."

Randy positioned his lover just over his erect cock, bringing him down slowly. He groaned as the hot, velvet vice closed down around his desire, but he had to remind himself that they were to impatient for the comfort of lube and had to be easy. The last thing he wanted to do was tear apart his precious boy…

They set a slow, hot rhythm. Panting, sweat breaking out along their skin, groans and low sighs of pleasure echoing through their room.

Randy's hand came up, playing and twisting the chain of his lover's necklace.

To see his initials against Cody's skin turned him on like nothing else.

Cody noticed the heated look on The Viper's face, ducking his head to lick the sweat from his long neck and breathing out, "Yours?"

Randy returned the gesture, using his teeth against the man's jugular instead, "Mine."

Cody was never as beautiful as he was when he was writhing in ecstasy on his cock, in his lap.

His.

**-xXxXxXx-**

_Next Day_

"No!"

"You've got powerful legs, Jack, you've been building them up for weeks."

"Yeah, for swinging DDT's like Nitro can do!"

"If you'd just kick more-"

"Do I look like C-U-M Punk, bitch?"

Cody rolled his eyes at his friend, "Never mind."

The _RAW_ cast had flown out to their next city quite early. The All-American Duo had taken the opportunity, claiming the ring in the actual arena for the evening. They were in their second set of ring gear, identical to their actual show-gear. They wanted to practice a bit, Jack had suggested even getting a move that looked as cool as the RKO-Attitude Adjustment.

Cody bounced on the ropes, hands gripping the firm coils, "I dunno. Don't you think the crowd will notice if we have a move that looks like both of our guys? Didn't we _just_ prove that we're a force to be reckoned with?"

"Mm, guess you're right" Jack sighed dramatically, seated on the canvas in a near split and stretching out "No since taking backward steps."

"Are you sure you're ok?" Cody inquired, eyeing the bandage on blonde's face "Should you be in a ring?"

"You ask this after we've been throwing each other around for the past twenty minutes?" Jack snorted in amusement "Look around, Codes, it's a little late."

This was true. The entire arena was damn near empty. Every seat was empty, and the mosh pit towards the front was devoid of any chairs (which was strange.) As far as they knew, there were no other wrestlers around either. There were some maintence guys in the corridors, checking wiring and such. But they had gotten one of the men in headsets to turn on the lights for them. Their voices were kind of loud in the empty dome, for once the wide screen blank.

Jack stood up suddenly, bouncing from one foot to the other, "Ok, come at me."

Cody pulled a face, "You're barely cleared for _Superstars_, I think we've pushed it enough, don't you?"

"Pussy" Jack looked around, eyes widening when he saw someone at the entryway "Hey! Who goes there?"

"Calm down, baby."

Cody had jumped at the man's loud voice, "Jesus, Cena, you scared us!"

"Aw, sorry boys" John called, hands stuffed in his pockets as he made his way down the ramp "I dunno how you got the ring all to yourselves."

"Champions get first picks" Jack flashed his lover a wide grin "Ya know that."

John surveyed the ring, hopping up onto the outside of the ring. He leaned against the top rope, looking between them.

"What're you up to, boys?"

"Nothing, now" Cody assured the older man "I told him he shouldn't even be in a ring with his stitches."

Jack rolled his eyes, "Yeah, _after_ we started practicing."

"And that makes you a good kid" John slipped through the ropes, a smirk on his face "Now Jack…"

"At least give us another hour, John" the blonde turned towards the ropes, putting one foot on the other one "I wanna get this move right. I wanna figue out how to use the ropes for leverage…kinda sling-shot myself, use my weight against-"

Jack cut off, feeling solid muscle press up behind him. He whipped around, swallowing thickly as found his lover inches from his face.

"J-John?"

"Don't look so nervous" John teased, curling a hand around the blonde's hip and leaning in to breath across his neck "It's just me."

Jack sucked in a breath as the man began to feast at his neck, attacking it with his wet tongue and teeth. He locked eyes with Cody, who was still standing on the opposite side of the ring and clinging to the ropes. He tried to laugh it off, playfully shoving at his lover's shoulder with his open palm.

"Very funny, John, get off" Jack insisted.

"I'm tryin' " John's voice took on that tone, that dark tone that accompanied a rough fuck.

Jack wet his lips, still smiling as he gave a breathless little chuckle, "Ha-ha, John. Stop it."

"No" the older man's hand tightened on his hip.

"John" Jack backed away, his lover's mouth staying on his neck as he walked towards the nearest turnbuckle "We're in the middle of a ring, and I'm in the middle of something."

"You shouldn't be training" John fisted a hand in flaxen locks, pinning his lover in the corner with a solid press of his hips "You should be _relaxing_."

John punctuated the statement by cupping the man's crotch, pulling a moan from him.

"Stop…" Jack muttered, eyelashes fluttering shut as his resolve crumbled "John, d-don't…"

"You don't mean that, babydoll" John chuckled lowly, loving the feel of his boy's hard cock straining through his wrestling jeans "You don't mean that at all."

Jack gave a heavy sigh, tilting his head back submissively and leaning into the turnbuckles. Cena pulled away long enough to cast Rhodes a look.

"Unless you want a show, I suggest you leave" John barely gave the boy a look-over "Tell Orton to lay off the biting, I can see teeth marks on your neck."

Cody flushed, covering his neck with his hand, "Oh, shut up!"

The young man slid out of the ring, walking out to of the area and up the ramp to get away from them. Before he was even completely gone, John's attention was back on his lover.

"I've had another fantasy" John stated "But I think it's your turn to pick one."

"Well, give me the details…" Jack punctuated his words with a roll of his hips, groaning at the large bulge in those denim shorts "And maybe I'll agree."

"I take you right here, right now, in the middle of this ring" John thrust against him, getting a sweet moan for his efforts "It'll be slow, it'll be deep, and it's gonna make you tremble, babydoll. What better way to prove that we're above all this than bringing our love here in the ring?"

Jack struggled to keep his breath, trying and failing to keep his throbbing desire in check, "The ring's for fightin', Jay."

"We could change that" John's voice would've been a purr, except that deep tone made it more of a seductive growl "If you let me have you right here, I'll make sure you forget all about wrestling."

"Damn" Jack felt the fight slip through his fingers, his legs already aching to be wrapped around his lover "Ok, ok…I give, Jay. I want you."

"I know" he licked his lips, thumbing at the line of the blonde's wrestling pants "I'm gonna have fun with these, ya know."

Their open mouths met, tongues twining and tasting for all they were worth. John yanked the blonde by his shoulders, manhandling him down onto the ring. Jack growled into his lover's mouth, fighting him, but giving a loud squawk of surprise when his legs were swept out from underneath him. He landed on his back hard, only to have Cena get between his legs.

"I think Cody has a thing for you" John spread his legs with firm hands, dark cerulean eyes burning into him "Why else would he put you in pants that show these delicious bits of you?"

Jack stared up at his lover, wide-eyed, breath stolen from his lungs in his excitement.

John ducked his head down, dropping kisses against the exposed skin of his lover's knee. Those pants…they laced up both along the in-seam and along the outside, giving peeks of sun-kissed skin. Gorgeous, tempting him at every match. He traced the in-seam with his lips, the silver chord burning his mouth a bit. He would have never wanted to play with his lover in gear that Rhodes of all people had picked out for him, but once he saw how they laced all the way up…he had to have a taste.

"John?" Jack sighed dreamily, glazed eyes watching his lover.

John gave him a grin, leaning down further. The laces stopped just short of his groin, and he nipped at the diamond-shaped swatch of mouth-watering inner thigh.

Jack made this sweet noise in th back of his throat.

"Do you want me, babydoll?" John slithered up his body, his lover groaning at the feeling of the jersey against his naked chest "Want me to take you right here? Right now?"

"Yes" Jack hissed "Now."

Jack found his mouth taken again, John's lips and tongue working him in a way that couldn't be mistaken for anything other than possession. His pants were unbuttoned, unlaced a bit at the hips, then shucked off to be piled at his side. He couldn't be too worried, not with his lover's thick palm rubbing over the damp crotch of his underwear.

"Briefs?" John murmured against his lips "I think I've seen these powder-blue panties before."

"Shut up" Jack's cheeks colored, eyes screwed shut "It's a Priceless All-American 'thang."

"Enough of those brats" John actually sounded angry for a second, ripping the briefs down his lover's legs.

Soon enough, slick fingers probed his entrance. He gasped and whined as he accepted the intrusions, though he couldn't help but get turned on by the thought of John carrying around lube for the sole purpose of fucking him on his mind. There was a rough sound, his brow creased, and when he felt the blunt head at his hole he realized that it had been a zipper.

John's body coverd his completely, still dressed, his denim shorts only pulled down enough to release his aching cock. Though Jack liked to pride himself on his size and his muscle, John topped him in almost every way. His lover's huge body covered him, even when he wrapped his legs around his clothed waist, he could feel every muscle as hard as rock above him.

With John above him, pressing him into the ring, he actually felt safe in such a public place…shielded.

John eased into him, getting half way and meeting resistance.

"Let me in, baby" John murmured in his ear, breath hot on his cheek "It's only me. The one who loves you, who worships you…it's only me. Let me have you, Jackie."

And he did.

They moved at an easy rhythm, one that filled Jack to the brim each time. Keening moans and low grunts of satisfaction echoed throughout the area around them. The soft sound of flesh meeting, wet kisses.

//Oh God// Jack raked his nails down the man's back, trying not to get too loud as he was filled over and over //He's the biggest I ever had. I don't care how fuckin' slutty I sound, he _is_. Son of a bitch, he fills me up like no one else, I can't lie about that.//

John increased the rhythm, letting his mouth bite and suckle at every bit of flesh he could find. Jack kept up a soft litany of moans beneath him, rocking up into each thrust. Both were wringing every drop of pleasure they could out of the experience, not knowing when they'd get a chance like this again.

John coaxed the orgasm from his lover, grinning at the way he thrashed beneath him.

"John!" Jack's eyes rolled into the back of his head, bucking harshly as the pleasure fired through him and forced every bit of him that had been in overdrive exploding "God, son of a…_fuck_…"

"You feel so good around me" John's words were choked out in his ear, coming to an end as well as he thrust into the body beneath him thrashing in passion "So tight, holding me, gripping me…so hot around me, so perfect. Made for me, baby."

Jack gave another low whine when the warmth bathed him, so glad that they had gotten to the point where they didn't use condoms. He couldn't have stood for anything to come between them then.

They stayed like that for several minutes, chests heaving in near sync. They eased their way back from oblivion, small sounds of satisfaction leaving their lips.

Jon was the first to pull away, but only enough so he could take a rag out of his back pocket and wipe the sticky cum from his jersey and from the blonde's tan torso. Their separation was careful, the large spent cock slipping from his aching hole. John stuffed it in the back of his jeans again, a grin splitting his face.

Jack groaned, reaching up and tracing his thumb along the older man's cheek, "You and those fuckin' dimples…you own me, Cena."

John turned his head, brushing a kiss across his lover's palm, "Promise?"

John helped his lover wiggle back into his jeans, leaving them unlaced at his hips. They got to their feet, Jack swaying dangerously as his knees threatened to give out on him. Cena caught the younger man around the waist, pressing them together solidly. He let his other hand play with the loose laces, touching their foreheads in an affectionate gesture that didn't escape either of them.

Cornflower blue eyes peered up at him, "Only if I can have you too?"

"Jack…" John gave a half-laugh "That's the best damn deal I've heard in years."

**-xXxXxXx-**

Much later back at the hotel, Cody mentioned trying to get some more ring time in.

"Ya know, when you feel better" Cody shrugged "No big deal."

Jack promptly smacked his fist into the dining table, turning beet red.

"What?" Cody's eyes went wide, unsure if he had offended him or not.

"I…I can't wrestle anymore" Jack clenched his eyes shut, resisting the urge to slam his head into the table as well "Never again."

"But why?"

"…never again in a ring…"

Cody laughed at him, knowing exactly what he meant by that.

* * *

**Thank you, AnonymousPunk for the line in your story about "C-U-M Punk", I love that guy but that is one of the funniest damn things I've ever heard. Especially out of Santino's mouth *diez* **

**You know, another thing on the list of things I have to do in a wrestling fic include fucking in the ring. I mean, come on, how cool would that be? I wanted it to be Chris and Evvy, but they're off on a vacation. I went through every couple and realized that *face-palm* my main pairing was being ignored in the lemon department! SOB, I **_**know**_**.**

**Didn't I tell you guys this was the lemon/near-rape part of the overall series? Yeah, you just wait.**

**Vauge spoiler? My fellow Peeps might not be too happy with me later on.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Title**: Work Out Your Own Salvation With Fear And Trembling  
**Author**: Emono  
**Rating**: FRM  
**Fandom**: Wrestling  
**Series: **_I'd Rather Fight With You Than Make Love With Anyone Else _verse  
**Pairings**: John Cena/Jack Swagger, Randy/Cody (Candy), Miz/Morrison, Chris/Evan, Hardycest  
**Disclaimer**: The WWE is not mine nor are any of it's child branches, it is the 96% property of the McMahon's and God bless the bastards that work for them. I respect the sexual preferences and identities of all the wrestlers on WWE roster, and who they share a bed with is really none of my business.  
**Beta**: gil_follower  
**Warnings**: Wrestling violence, slash, episode re-writes, love, fluff, smut, good stuff, OOC

* * *

"Sweet" Ted said from his laptop, waving them over "Guys, the designs for the merchandise are in. We have to decide to decide at least two special offers."

"Comin' " Randy got up off the bed, glancing at his lover curiously "Cody?"

"You guys are perfectly capable of deciding for yourselves" Cody didn't look away from the TV "I'm cool with whatever you pick."

Cody hadn't moved since _CSI_: _New_ _York_ came on. Usually he didn't watch the mainstream show, forensics didn't do it for him, but every time Randy asked his lover why he watched it he told him simply that Eddie Cahill's eyes were too blue and Carmine Giovinazzo had too cute a smile not to. The young Rhodes seriously got into it, even going as far as to wake The Legend Killer up in the middle of the night to ask him why Aiden (whoever that was) had to leave and why "this stupid Montana bitch" thought she could replace her.

Anyways…not only was Cody watched the screen like a zombie, he was also cleaning his one and only knife. It had been a gift from his brother when he had turned thirteen, and he cleaned it every couple weeks. It was a nice one…surgical stainless steel, Winchester, firm handle. A hunting knife for a kid who'd never had to track down his own food. But it was the sentiment of a once-precious brotherhood that had Cody playing with it when he got idle. He was shining the blade with clove oil, running the cloth up and down the tang with practiced movements.

Randy rolled his eyes, going over toe stand behind Ted. They talked a bit about the merchandise, reading the comments buyers had left on the profile and making note of what they had to change. Ted complained about the necklace being a bit discolored, and Randy countered that the flaming shirt was bright enough for a dozen pendants.

The next time Orton glanced up, he froze.

Cody had discarded the cloth, now playing with the knife like it was just another toy. He had the point to his fingertip, slowly rotating it so it pressed into the pad. Randy's mouth went a bit dry, but he forced himself to look back at DiBiase and their action figures.

Minutes went by, soft chatter exchanged between the older Legacy members and _CSI_ to fill up the air.

"Hmph, bastard."

The soft utterance caught Randy's attention, he turned back to his lover. Apparently someone had screwed someone over in CSI-land, but he couldn't give two shits about fantasy-New York when reality was so much better. Cody was now tracing his lower lip with the flat of the blade just below the tip, the swell of flesh giving way beneath the steel. The knife caught the light both ways, casting a reflection on the bedspread. The young brunette's hot breath washed over the fogged the surface briefly, seeming to trace chaste kisses down the flat of it.

This was all done in a lazy fashion, all attention on the show playing on TV.

When Cody started tracing the sharp tip along the bottom of his lip, Randy knew he couldn't take anymore.

"Ted" Randy growled "We're gonna have to do this later."

"The deadline's tomorrow mornin' " Ted drawled, unaware of the sudden heat filling the room.

"Unless you want a show, _leave_" Randy growled, then pounced.

Cody gave a gasp of surprise when his lover pinned him, the wrist holding the knife now pinned firmly to the bed. Mouths met hungrily, and Randy couldn't get over how sweet the traces of clove oil tasted when left on his boy's lips. Their bodies strained toward each other, both already starved for a bit of one another.

"So sexy" Randy muttered when he pulled away, taking the knife in his free hand "You do this just to rile me up, don't you?"

"Not on purpose" Cody panted, the click of the door telling them they were alone "Never in front of Teddy."

Randy couldn't help but grin, shifting his weight so he was hovering over the younger man.

He brow drew, "Randy?"

Randy traced the very top of the knife over Cody's cheek, letting it scratch a path down to the jugular vein thumping beneath caramel colored skin. He savored the sharp inhale, the flutter of bronze-spun lashes.

"Do you like knife-play, Coddles?" Randy teased, rucking up the younger man's t-shirt with his other hand to expose his defined torso. Cody's teeth clamped down on his lip, both watching with lustful eyes as the steel drifted lower. The warmed tip circled his belly button, goosebumps cropping up in it's wake.

"I-I don't like being cut up, if that's what you mean" Cody cursed the nerves in his voice.

Randy dipped down, licking a hot path in wake of the blade, "Are you sure?"

"Yes" but it was more of a pleasurable hiss, for the blade was scraping his inner thigh through the denim of his jeans "Randy…shit, _oh_, be careful."

"I am, baby" Randy assured him, yet letting the younger man feel the surgical steel along the seem of his groin. He arched into the touch, the words striking a fire low in his belly.

"Show me" Cody breathed, begging.

Randy laid the knife aside, hunger building in him for a taste of his boy's flesh. He skillfully popped open the fly of the man's jeans, the zipper getting pulled down with only the aid of his teeth. Cody moaned prettily as his lover's hot breath washed over his aching desire through his boxers, trying not to arch when those talented lips started mouthing the outline of his cock.

Randy dove in, delivering a swift bite to the sensitive skin of his inner thigh.

"God, yes!"

Yeah, he knew exactly what his boy was into.

**-xXxXxXx-**

"Well, Evan's officially left us" Miz pouted, joining Jack and Cody at the breakfast table "He's having way too much fun with Jericho's kids and won't be back until the end of the week."

Cody glanced at the Miz, checking his e-mail with his laptop placed in front of him, "What's that in your hand?"

"Oh, this?" Miz held up a small grocery bag, plastic like the ones Wal-Mart gave out "Well, when Evan told me he was leaving, I took a little insurance policy. When I realized he would be leaving longer, I thought now we should eat it."

Jack's eyes widened, looking up from the tabloid magazine he had been skimming through, "Is that Evan's sucker stash?"

"Maybe" Miz grinned knowingly, shaking it "Oh my, I think it is."

"Sucker stash?" Cody's brow creased.

"Evan's deadly addicted to Blow-Pops" Jack stated in a breath, holding out his hand "Gimme."

"What's your poison?"

"Cherry" the blonde grinned when he was handed just that "Oh, these things rot my teeth to hell. I love 'em!"

He ripped off the wrapper, moaning as he pushed it into his mouth.

"How 'bout you, kid?" Miz pulled out a grape one for himself "Want one?"

Cody considered it, "Is there any strawberry?"

"Yep."

"Eh, sure, why not?"

Santino and his two favorite divas stood together not far away, watching this. He suddenly snickered, pulling out his phone.

"Don't" Beth glared, only half protesting "Whatever you're planning, stop."

"Oh come now, Bethy" Santino pouted "It is nothing but a bit of fun!"

Rosa clicked her tongue, "What exactly are you doing?"

Santino clicked three pictures, making sure they were perfect, but not responding.

Beth just patted the younger woman on the shoulder, shaking her head, "Fucking with people, that's what."

**-WwE-**

John paused in his reps, the sound of his phone echoing in the gym past the grunts and clink of machines.

_I never give in, I never give up  
__I never give in, I just wanna be loved!  
__I want domination!_

John snickered at the ringtone, knowing his lover had been playing with his phone again. He sat up on the bench, rolling his shoulders briefly before snatching the device out of his gym bag. He clicked it, opening the mail that he had received. It was a picture message, and it took him a moment to realize what it was.

John gaped, eyes wide. The pic was of his Jack…plump lips curved over a sweet cherry sucker. His eyes were alight, clearly enjoying himself, the crimson treat only half in the mouth John himself had enjoyed several times.

He called the number he knew by heart, putting it to his ear as he tried to control his breathing. It rang twice, then a cherry _hey Jay _echoed through the line.

"Jack" John all but growled "You, me, in the hotel room, five minutes. Be there, and bring the sucker."

**-WwE-**

"Hold on, sir" Randy held up a finger, reaching for his phone.

Ranjin Singh shrugged, spearing into his spaghetti and swirling it. He had agreed to a lunch with Orton for no particular reason other than to listen to the man try and talk his way out of the match this coming Monday, which was going to happen no matter what the champion wanted.

Randy clicked on the message, brow creased when he saw who it was from. The picture came up immediately, causing his breath to stop.

It was of Cody, sucking on what looked to be a rather delicious Blow-Pop. His lips were shiny with sugar and saliva, eyelashes at half-mast as he gazed at his computer almost in a bored fashion.

Oh God, that sinful mouth…

Randy found himself hard almost instantly, remember just what those lips could do on his cock.

Ranjin smirked when the man flushed, "You okay there Randy?"

Randy scrubbed a hand over his eyes, shoving his phone back into his pocket, "Fuckin' peachy."

Now what was he going to do?

**-WwE-**

John Morrison perked up as his phone went off, raising an eyebrow at said object. He sat up on the hotel couch, snatching the device up and fiddling with it until he could get the picture to come up.

Oh boy, and come up it did. It was none other than a digital of his Mizzy with a grape lolly in his mouth, the violet coloring staining his lips. His fingertips were curled around the stick delicately, lips pouted so it looked like he was almost kissing the round end of the candy.

"Well fuck me" John ripped his eyes away from the sight, cheeks flushed with sudden arousal. He checked the number, scowling when he saw who sent it. He called the number, putting the device to his ear.

"Marella!" Morrison barked viciously "Where do you get off sending me something like that?! I'm hundreds of miles away and can't do a thing! Next time, make sure I'm in the building, you son of a bitch!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Title**: Work Out Your Own Salvation With Fear And Trembling  
**Author**: Emono  
**Rating**: FRM  
**Fandom**: Wrestling  
**Series: **_I'd Rather Fight With You Than Make Love With Anyone Else _verse  
**Pairings**: John Cena/Jack Swagger, Randy/Cody (Candy), Miz/Morrison, Chris/Evan, Hardycest  
**Disclaimer**: The WWE is not mine nor are any of it's child branches, it is the 96% property of the McMahon's and God bless the bastards that work for them. I respect the sexual preferences and identities of all the wrestlers on WWE roster, and who they share a bed with is really none of my business.  
**Beta**: gil_follower  
**Warnings**: Wrestling violence, slash, episode re-writes, love, fluff, smut, good stuff, OOC

**AN: I'll admit it, I have no idea what happen on this episode of **_**Superstars**_**. I missed it cause they changed the time and made it earlier. Let's pretend it doesn't matter. I also realize all my clubs look the same. But guys, I'm seventeen and living in Ohio, I've never been to a club. What I've seen is limited to TV, mostly CSI: Miami, so sorry**

**PS: I freakin' love Christian, but only when he's under Edge *wink-wink* I like vintage slash**

**

* * *

_Superstars_ came around sooner than anyone would like. Jack found himself matchless, but that didn't matter because Evan was back with a tan and all smiles. They hugged and chattered like idiots, Evan telling his friends all about his trip and meeting Chris's kids.**

"They're just…perfect" Evan's cheeks ached with his wide smile "Chey and Sierra are the sweetest little girls I've ever known. And Ash? He can do a better Lionsault on the trampoline than his father can in the ring. Oh man, I love those brats."

Miz and Jack shared smiles at this, Evan was going to be Jericho's housewife in no time.

John had to go film some promos, but asked his lover first, "Jack, man, I know Christian's gonna be hanging around tonight. If you want me here, I'm here."

"It's fine" Jack kissed his lover reassuringly "I'm a big boy, I can take care of myself."

Or so he thought

**-WwE-**

Jack tread his way back to his room later that night, keycard brandished. He wanted nothing more than to pass out in John's "Attitude Adjustment" shirt and nothing else. Maybe he'd take a picture of himself and send it to his lover.

Oh yeah, he grinned, that was definitely how he saw his night going. But on _Flatliners_ and settle in bed for some alone time with Kiefer Sutherland and Kevin Bacon. Underage and smooth skinned…nice.

"Jack? Is that you?"

Oh shit.

Jack looked up, recognizing the voice instantly. And there he was, the arrogant blonde Canadian.

"Jason" Jack put on a fake smile "What brings you here?"

Christian was approaching him fast, a cocky grin on his face. Dark stubble on his cheeks, blonde hair cut short and spiked up. That handsome face, that arrogance, had once turned him on so fast his head spun. But he quickly learned what kind of man Christian was, and he wanted no part of that.

"Where's your body guard?" Christian inquired, stopping just short of personal space.

"John?" Jack countered innocently "He's gone for the night. Can I help you?"

"You sure can" those clear blue eyes sparkled with something, reaching out and smoothing back an unruly lock of the younger man's hair "You've let your hair grow out a bit since we were together."

"People change, Jason" Jack brushed his hand away "What do you want?"

"Nothing like what you're thinking, I'm sure" Christian held up his hands, palms out in surrender "I thought we could go out, talk about old times. Ya know, some real fun."

"If this is some fucked up way of trying to get me back-"

"I swear, no way" the blonde shook his head "Just you and me and a club. A couple drinks, a couple laughs, I won't make a move. You're with John…I respect that."

The blonde narrowed his eyes, "You're serious, aren't you?"

"Yeah."

"Wow" Jack was thrown off "Uh, sure, ok. Let me go change real quick."

Christian watched him disappear into the room with hungry eyes, a smirk on his lips.

//That's it, little boy. Come here. I've got some candy for you, I'm not going to hurt you. Don't you want some candy? It's as sweet as could be.//

**-WwE-**

"And then…and then" Christian was laughing until tears streamed down his face, gesturing with his glass "Tommy came out of there, screaming, holding his eyes…apparently Undertaker had been having his way with Punk in the locker room!"

Jack pounded his fist on the table, laughing loudly as well.

"Oh God, oh God, stop!" Jack nearly choked on his gulp of beer, shaking his head in disbelief "Shit, what are they? The UnderPunk?"

"More like The On-Top-of-Punk!"

They clinked their beers to that, both snickering loudly at the bar.

Things had been going good for the past who knows how many hours. The club was loud and dark and kind of skanky, but the bar at the far end was fully stocked and in a lower leveled room from the dance floor. Bass only reached them there, though through the doorway they could still see strobe lights.

"Backstage on _RAW_ isn't so bad" Jack admitted as soon as he could breath "I mean, now that I'm one of the couples, it isn't horrible. Cody's always in Randy's lap, and Evan's constantly giving the big-eyes to Jericho."

"I heard about those two" Christian gestured with his beer "Evan's become his little princess from the rumors. Getting him clothes, pampering him and stuff."

Jack shrugged, "They're in love."

Christian clicked his tongue, "How are you and the Rhodes brat getting along?"

"Better than expected" Jack downed the rest of his beer, giving a breathy exhale "Some shit has gone down, but we're doing pretty good. We could lose our belts soon, but I'm not too concerned with it. He's like my best friend now, I can tell that little shit anything."

The older blonde swirled the dregs of his beer, "And Cena doesn't care?"

"Not anymore."

Clear eyes fell to the band around the younger man's finger, "That's a pretty piece of silver."

The blonde slipped his hand from the bar, cheeks flushing, "It was a gift."

//I bet you worked _hard_ for that, pretty boy.//

Christian signaled the bartender, "Two whiskey shots! Make 'em doubles!"

"Whiskey?" Jack pulled a face "Man, I shouldn't."

"Only one shot each" Christian promised "As a toast, to you and Cena."

Swagger narrowed his eyes, "Why?"

"Because after the shit that's gone down, you two deserve it" the blonde Canadian put on that charming smile. The shots were put in front of them, dark amber sitting in clear crystal.

Jack swept his arm out a bit too much, jostling the woman next to him.

"Oh shit" Jack grabbed a napkin and started clearing up the spilled mess, the pretty red head sitting beside him in shock "My bad. That was dumb, I didn't mean to!"

"Oh-my-God" she squeaked "You're Jack Swagger!"

Jack was so busy with damage control that he didn't see what was going on behind him. He didn't' see the folded up paper Christian pulled from his pocket, nor did he see the way the older man skillfully unfolded it. No one saw the fine white powder pour into the tumbler of whiskey, the way it dissolved into the amber like snow in heat. And no one saw the smirk that crossed Christian's face, or the thoughts that went through his mind.

"Clumsy much?" Christian teased once the younger blonde's was back on him.

"Bite me, Jay" Jack scoffed, but there was no real spite in his voice "How 'bout that toast?"

"To you and John" Christian raised his glass, grinning that all-star grin "May you know and love each other for your true selves."

Jack raised his own glass, laughing, "Agreed."

They toasted, both downing their tumbles. The Canadian took his fairly easily, but Jack choked a little and pulled a face at the taste of it.

"Nasty shit" Jack spat, eyeing the glass like it had called him out "Give me a cold beer any day."

//That and I can't hold my liquor.//

"That's enough alcohol for me" Jack declared.

"Ok, ok, you big baby. Next round will be ginger ale, on _me_" Christian conceded, something flickering in those clear azure depths "But first…a dance?"

Jack bit the side of his lip, "I…I don't think that's a good idea."

"Come on, Jack…_one _little dance?" the older man pulled a rather cute pout "For old times sake?"

"Dancing always seems to get me in trouble// Jack looked down into his empty tumbler, tracing the smooth rim with the side of his thumb //But Jason's changed, I think. He's kept his distance, kept his hands to himself. Maybe he's different now, it's been more than a year now. That's a lot of time. He's even starting to fix things with Tommy.//

"Ah hell, why not?" Jack got up "Come on, old man, let me show you a thing or two."

//Oh sweetheart, I think it's gonna be _me_ who knows _you_ a few things.//

**-WwE-**

_I think I should know how to make love to something innocent without leaving my fingerprints  
Out, now,  
L-o-v-e's just another word I never learned to pronounce,  
How do I say I'm sorry 'cause the word is just never gonna come out,Now,  
__L-o-v-e's just another word I never learned to pronounce_

The beat was fast, bodies crammed all together to the enticing lyrics. Christian was right up behind him, arms around his waist, hips moving to the flow. Jack let himself go, not giving a shit about any unknown consequences. It wasn't like he was gonna fuck Jason, this was just a bit of fun between old lovers. Just a bit of touching, a little grind, it was nothing. God knew he'd rather be with John right then, but his man wasn't the dancing type. John always said he didn't have the hips for it, but that was usually when he was kissing his own hip bones.

_Push it baby, push it baby,  
Out of control,  
I got my gun cocked tight and I'm ready to blow,  
Push it baby, push it baby,  
Out of control,  
This is the same old dance that you already know,  
Push it baby, push it baby,  
Out of control,  
I got my gun cocked tight and I'm ready to blow,  
Push it baby, push it baby,  
Out of control,  
This is the same old dance that you already know_

Jack lost the rhythm suddenly, the words and bass fading in and out like someone was fiddling with the dial. The bodies and lights blurred as one, his vision thickening like his eyes were full of tears. But no, he felt his face, his cheeks were dry. He noticed his sense of touch was duller, his fingers and toes going numb and tingly. His knees were shaking like a newborn calf's, his shoulder getting fifty pounds heavier.

_I think I should know how to make love to something innocent without leaving my fingerprints  
Out,  
Now ,L-o-v-e's just another word I never learned to pronounce_

"Jason?" Jack turned around in the other's arms, leaning against him "Something's wrong."

"Aw, what's the matter Jackie?" the Canadian's voice cut through the rest of the noise, much lower now "Too much for you?"

"I can't…I'm…" Jack's mouth was full of cotton, his numb fingers curling tightly in the other's shirt "_Wrong_."

Jack found himself being pulled out of the crowd, highly aware of each body that brushed against him. He was so grateful Jason was getting him out of there, he knew he owed the man an apology for ruining their night. He was feeling weaker by the moment, struggling even as they headed for what he hoped was a back door. He tried to concentrate on his surroundings, wondering how they had gotten in this hallway.

No music, no people, just doors.

"Thirteen, that's us" Christian opened up the door, seizing the younger man by the nape of his neck and pushing "Get in."

"Jason?" Jack stumbled to his knees on the scratchy carpet, blinking rapidly to try and clear the fuzzy feeling in his head "Whas' goin' on?"

"I'm going to show everyone who you really are, Jackie" Christian dragged him further into the room, all but tossing him onto the appointed bed in the corner "Isn't that what you wanted, sweetie? To show everyone what you're made of?"

Jack had no idea what was going on. It took some serious concentration, but he managed to flip himself over onto his back. Christian's eyes bored down into him, all warmth gone to leave rock hard diamonds behind. They were unforgiving now, and he vaguely realized he'd been tricked. The body he'd once worshipped covered him, slithering against him, as if the blonde thought he still had the strength to fight him and wanted to pin him with more than his stare.

Hands drifted over his body, yanking at his clothes roughly. His mouth was taken in a kiss, the scratch of his beard burning his oversensitive skin. Jack squirmed for all he was worth, but the very air felt thick. He tried to push at Christian's shoulders, tried to get him away, but he was as weak as a kitten now.

"Jason…please…" Jack shook his head slowly, trying to show that he didn't want this.

"Don't act all shy on me now, pretty boy" Christian pulled back, ripping open the younger man's shirt and sending buttons all over the mattress and nasty floor "Smile for the camera."Jack couldn't breath, but he did follow the older man's pointing finger…there was a shiny piece of equipment in the corner of the room.

"I'm going to show Cena just who you are, just what you'll always be" Christian hissed, dragging his nails down the blonde's chest "And when he sees this, he'll be so disgusted he'll never want to touch you again. Without your precious Cena, you'll be _crawling_ to me…_begging_ to be with me again. You'll quit all this high-and-mighty shit and realize I'm the best you'll ever get."

//God, please stop// tears streamed down Jack's face, unable to do anymore by lie there limply as the fly of his pants were ripped open //Someone, help me! Please, help, John…John…I'm sorry, believe me, I'm so fucking sorry…I should've listened, shouldn't have been on my own, I make stupid fucking decisions on my own. The steroids, the cage, fighting alongside Legacy, and now this.//

"Giving it up already?" Christian laughed in his face, his ready cock throbbing at the sight of his ex-boy toy's tears "Knew you were an easy-lay bitch."

Jack clenched his eyes shut, hoping to sink into the vertigo clawing at his mind and just forget he was here all together. His felt his fly parted, a chilled hand sneaking down under the elastic of his boxers and curling around his limp dick. Nausea set in, but he swallowed it down.

When he was sure it was all over, the older man's weight was yanked off him.

Jack's eyes shot open at this, trying to focus on what was surrounding him but failing.

Randy yanked that bastard off Swagger, getting a good hold in Christian's flaxen hair so his punch could fly true. He cracked the older man in the face twice for good measure, throwing him to the floor. Christian clutched at his bloodied nose, crawling to get away.

"Scum has-been" Randy spat, giving him a swift kick in the ribs "Don't ever let me catch you even mentioning anything about tonight to _anyone_, or I won't stop with seeing your blood."

Beaten at his own game, Christian got the hell out of there.

Randy walked over to the bed, raking his eyes over Jack's pathetic form. The strong blonde was now reduced to this, wilted upon filthy sheets with his chest exposed and his arms still above his head like an invisible would-be rapist still had a hold of him. Blown azure eyes tried to meet his, the glassy orbs telling him all he needed to know.

"He didn't hurt you, did he?"

Jack opened and closed his swollen lips a few times, but no sound came out.

"Just so you know" Randy began, stripping off his jacket "I don't think you're an easy-lay bitch. Most guys, after being as drugged up like that? They would just lay there and pass out."

Jack flinched, but all Orton did was sit him up and try to pull his ruined shirt over his chest. He managed to at least get the button on his jeans done, deciding this was about as presentable as he could get Swagger just at the moment. He slipped his jacket around the blonde's shoulders, covering him, then bringing him to his feet as best he could.

Jack stumbled into him, barely keeping his feet.

"Come on" Randy whispered, keeping his arm firmly around the drugged blonde "I'll get you to Cena, he'll want a crack at Christian after he tucks you in."

"Why'do say tha' ?" Jack slurred horribly.

"Because…" Randy led him out of the room "It's what I'd do if it were Cody."

* * *

**The song used here is "Starstrukk" by 3oh!3, no link but can be found on beemp3 and 4shared easily**


	8. Chapter 8

**Title:** Work Out Your Own Salvation With Fear And Trembling  
**Author**: Emono  
**Rating**: FRM  
**Fandom**: Wrestling  
**Series: **_I'd Rather Fight With You Than Make Love With Anyone Else _verse  
**Pairings**: John Cena/Jack Swagger, Randy/Cody (Candy), Miz/Morrison, Chris/Evan, Hardycest  
**Disclaimer**: The WWE is not mine nor are any of it's child branches, it is the 96% property of the McMahon's and God bless the bastards that work for them. I respect the sexual preferences and identities of all the wrestlers on WWE roster, and who they share a bed with is really none of my business.  
**Beta**: gil_follower  
**Warnings**: Wrestling violence, slash, episode re-writes, love, fluff, smut, good stuff, OOC

* * *

"He fuckin' _what_?!"

Jack was curled up and asleep on the bed in the other room, buried beneath the thick blanket like a content cat. The drugs had finally taken their toll, he hadn't been four steps into the door before he'd collapsed.

Randy sat on the hotel couch, leaning back in it and letting his long arms stretch along the back of it. His eyes lazily followed Cena's resumed pacing, the older man positively livid about the entire night.

"Reso tried to _rape_ him" Randy repeated slowly, nodding at the VHS tape that was sitting innocently on the coffee table "He was going to tape the entire thing, probably show it to either just you or maybe at the next roster get-together. Who knows what that sick fuck would've come up with, he's spent too much time with Copeland, that's for sure."

John raked a hand through his short hair, "I thought Jay was pretty cool, I'd never seen around Jake until tonight."

"Adam can change people" Randy stated lowly, experience laced in his tone "So can jealousy."

"Amen" John grumbled, snatching the tape off the table and examining it carefully.

Light blue eyes widened fractionally, mouth dropping a bit in surprise, "I don't advise you _actually_ watch it."

"I'm not, believe me" John ran his fingers along the side "I'm gonna have to burn this sucker. Throwing it in the trash is guaranteed to bite us in the ass."

"It's for the best."

John nodded, eyes still on the record of his lover's humiliation.

Randy stood gracefully, rolling his neck in a tired way.

"I'll leave you to it then" Randy stated, walking away from the couch and heading straight for the door.

"Orton."

Randy spun slowly on his heels, brow creased at the soft spoken tone of his name. John's mouth opened up like he wanted to say something, but he snapped it shut when he smacked the corner of the tape into his palm. He cleared his throat loudly, raising his eyes once more.

"What you did tonight…"

"He's a good kid."

"…I can't be with him all the time" John confessed hopelessly.

"I see" Randy turned away, putting his hand on the door lever "I'll take care of it."

John watched the champ leave, giving a sigh through clenched teeth after the door finally closed. He took some long moments to calm himself, to curb his anger, to try and get focused. It was just so hard to wrap his mind around. First Cody got mauled by some jerk-off in the back of a club, and now one of their own tried to fuck his boy without his permission (not his, but Jack's.)

It was one thing to think Jack was off cheating with that faux-hawked brat, it was another to think of him being pinned down by someone he'd once cared about and drugged so he couldn't fight back. Bile rose in his throat, he dropped the tape in favor of putting a hand to his mouth. His stomach turned over on itself, physically ill at the thought of someone he loved hurt that way.

But John managed to suck it up, thinking of his lover first.

"Jack?" John entered the bedroom, his lover's form visible beneath the blanket.

//Poor thing// he thought sympathetically, easing his knees onto the bed before carefully crawling over. He draped over the blonde's side, resting his chin at the top of his arm while his muscular arm reached over and curled his hand over the other's. Those hands wore the same ring, gleaming in the faint light.

"I shoulda been with you" John whispered, his thumb running over the blonde's knuckles "I'm so sorry, baby. I should've stuck by you."

"Is this what you wanted?"

The words were whispered and slurred, but audible.

"Jack?" Cena sat up a bit, peering down into the younger man's face "What?"

"You wanted me to be cheating so bad…you got your wish" Jack muttered miserably, eyes barely open as the drug still slugged through his veins "Sorry if it wathn't with Mike, I know you wanna hate him for some real reason."

It broke John's heart to hear his boy so defeated.

"Don't say shit like that" John nuzzled into his shoulder, savoring the feel of that thick muscle beneath his cheek "Just don't, baby."

" 'is great that you care and all" Jack pulled away from him, bringing the blanket up higher over his bare shoulder "But I don't wanna be touched right now."

"Jack, I-"

"After what you put me through, don't you owe me that?!"

The sudden, harsh cry from Jack left him reeling. He jumped off the bed, cerulean eyes wide as saucers. He nearly fell into the wall, feet obeying Jack's request before his mind could really process it.

"Just…just leave me alone tonight…" Jack started drifting off again "Plea-the?"

John nodded, though it couldn't be seen, before leaving for the living room.

The couch wasn't so bad when he knew his lover was safe and back in their bed…

Even without him in it.

**-xXxXxXx-**

"That old pervy bastard" Miz snarled, looking over the breakfast table at a rather pale complexioned Cody "I knew, when he and Jack first got together, he was twisted up something fierce."

"I never would of guessed" Evan picked at his biscuit, breaking off small pieces at a time "I mean, Christian's the star of _ECW_ right now, I don't know why he'd do this. He could have anyone he wanted."

Cody glared at the ravenette, "I don't think it's about sex, Evan."

Evan made a face, "Well, excuse me, I'm sorry if I don't see why this kind of thing can happen."

"And you call _me_ a child."

"What's up your ass?"

"My friend was almost raped!"

Miz clicked his tongue, reaching out and putting a hand on Evan's shoulder, "Remember what happened to Cody not even a week ago? It's a little fresh, ok? Try to cool it."

Evan wet his lips, "Sorry, I just…it's weird. To be at home for almost two weeks, and I miss my kids-"

Cody and Miz both gaped at the slip, Evan's face burning read.

"I mean Chris's kids!" Evan shot off quickly "I-I just fell in love with them, and-"

"Evvy's got kids" Miz teased, prodding the smaller man in the side "Admit it!"

"That's not the point" Evan batted his hand away.

"He's right" Cody wiped the fond smile from his face "Reso did this out of control and lust, two really sick emotions. Randy asked Ted and I to watch him when _ECW's_ traveling with us…can you guys help?"

Evan and Miz nodded obediently.

"Let's try to give it our all tonight, ok?" Cody raised his mug of coffee to his lips, a shadow passing over his face "Would-be rapes and disasters aside."

Again, they nodded in agreement.

**-xXxXxXx-**

_August 17th__ RAW_

Randy went out there and did his bit with Freddy Prince Jr., the writers needed for the part with the guest host. Randy made sure he was very careful with the actor, made sure he didn't actually hurt him. Cody drilled into him all the way down the hall about it, and he was sure to wear the kid gloves.

"_Do you know who he's married too? Sarah Michelle Giller will eat you if you hurt her husband!"_

Summerslam was creeping up, and everyone was feeling the heat a little. Plus, DX was making it's big comeback tonight.

Evan was by himself as he got ready for the match he had tonight, acting as a lumberjack in his lover's match. He was putting on his brand new outfit, the one Jericho had bought for him. He couldn't keep the smile off his face as he slipped on his armbands, letting them curl around his biceps snugly.

He was in a great mood, he was actually hoping to meet _the_ Shawn Michaels tonight. Starting out in _ECW_, he had never really had a chance to meet Michaels in person.

//I wonder why Chris got the sour look on his face when I told him that earlier?// Evan wondered, wiggling into his wrestling pants //That whole rivalry thing was just an act, it's not like they really hate each other or anything.//

Little Air Bourne had no idea how deep the pain between Jericho and Michaels ran.

A soft whistle was aimed at his direction, catching his attention.

"Well, well, well."

Evan turned around, ready to snap some snaky remark, when he saw him. His adrenaline shot fast through his veins, cheeks coloring as he saw the man in person for the first time.

Shawn Michaels stood there, that straw DX hat tilted down over his eyes. He was standing right there between the rows of lockers, smiling warmly at him.

"Oh man" Evan breathed.

"Look at me, meetin' Air Bourne himself" Shawn drawled, giving a soft laugh as he advanced "Boy, it's good to meet ya."

"R-Really?" Evan inquired, finding his hand taken in a shake " 'Cause you're Shawn Michaels, and I'm just-"

"The next hottest thing, from what I hear" Shawn countered "Don't put yourself down, kid. Just 'cause I've been around for years doesn't make me all the way up on that pedestal. I love you rookies, you're fun. Without you, it'd get kinda boring."

Shawn cocked his head, giving him a playful look, "Dontcha think?"

Evan laughed breathlessly, "I never thought of it like that. I guess you're right."

" 'Course I'm right, I'm The Show Stopper!"

Evan jumped at the sudden bark of laughter, a smile turning up his own lips. It was contagious, to see Michaels smile. Something flashed in those eyes though, something darker than he'd ever seen, but it was gone so fast he wasn't sure he'd seen it at all.

"Now…what's this right here?" Shawn let his fingers roam, curling a single digit around the top of Evan's pendant. The ravenette looked down, remembering just then he was wearing his "_Save Us_" necklace.

"I can't believe it, they told me…but I didn't believe it until just now" Shawn's chuckle turned mocking, his smile cruel "You're Jericho's new whore."

"What?" Evan snapped, blanching at the very implication "What Chris and I do is none of your business."

"Aw, sweetheart, don't be like that" Shawn cooed, and with one swift move Evan was pinned into the lockers. The ravenette gasped, head cracking off it painfully. He tried to get away, but a swift punch to his gut had him doubling over into the older man.

"Shawn? What're you-?"

"Did I tell you to speak, Bitch?" Michaels growled, flipping him around and fisting his hand in his crop of raven hair "Damn, didn't Chrissy teach you anything? Shut your mouth while I'm admiring you."

Evan had no idea what was going on, he tried to struggle but his abdomen was throbbing and the icy metal of the locker was digging into his bare chest and cheek.

"Oh yeah, Chrissy got first-round pick with you, huh?" Shawn's breath fanned across his neck, followed closely by a slick tongue "Look at you, your hips are barely developed and you're already under Jericho himself. That's a pretty big accomplishment, considering his past."

"His…past?"

"Didn't you know?" Shawn purred, then raked his teeth over the vulnerable youths neck "Once upon a time…Chris was just where you are. Pinned down by me, lapping up the attention, loving every little touch I gave him. He was my bitch in every sense of the word, I could get him to bend over anywhere I damn pleased."

Evan choked on the very implication, "You fuckin' liar!"

"Am I, Evvy?" Shawn taunted "Or doest it hurt because you watched our matches and you _know_ there was something a little too intense between us? He was mine, at a time, and he loved every second of it."

Shawn ran his free hand down the younger man's back, the other too busy holding him down by the back of his neck.

"I'll give Chrissy this…he's got excellent taste."

"What's everyone looking at?"

Oh shit, that was Chris's voice.

It seems the Showstopper and the High Flyer had attained a small crowd, wrestlers and Divas alike looking on and whispering amongst themselves. Kendrick was shoved aside to reveal Chris himself, eyes widening as he took in the scene.

"Oops" Shawn laughed, grinning "You caught us."

"Get…" Chris's voice came out breathy, weak even, as he faced his ex-mentor and cruel lover for the first time in months. His expression of horror twisted up into rage, and with a sound of frustration, he charged.

"Get your filthy hands off him!" Chris snarled, shoving Michaels so hard he smashed into the opposite row of lockers "You have no right to touch him!"

"Neither do you" Shawn found something amusing in the way Chris blocked Bourne from his view, shielding him with his body "He's barely lost his puppy-fat, Chrissy, and he looks like jailbait. Little Bourne is a bit too young for either of us, dontcha think?"

"Don't call me that" Chris spat, his rage subsiding a bit as he felt his lover's small hand touch his shoulder blade "You can't just walk back in after being out for months and start fucking with the new guys, it doesn't work that way."

"Ya got me there" Shawn raised his hands in a an act of surrender "I just wanted to see your new toy, that's all."

"I expect no less" a shadow passed over Chris's face "You've always treated people like possessions. Like _toys_."

"Aw" Shawn sauntered toward him, lips puckered in a pout "Is my little bitch still mad about being tossed aside? Does it still sting so bad, Chrissy?"

Shawn's hand reached out to touch Jericho's cheek, but all he got was a firm pop in the mouth. He reeled from it, clutching a hand over his face from the impact of the younger man's fist.

"Thank twice before you touch my boy" Chris flexed his neck, brushing his knuckles off on his shirt "Or _me_, for that matter."

Evan stood dumbstruck, he couldn't believe Chris had just punched The Showstopper in a crowded room.

"Let's go, Evan" Chris put a hand in the dip of his lover's back, leading him out of there "You've got a match to warm up for."

Once they went out in the hall, all alone, Evan stopped him.

His match - _their _match - wasn't until the end of the show.

"What was that about?" Evan asked, fingers still trembling from the rush of adrenaline and fear.

"Stay away from him."

Evan flushed indignantly, "I didn't-"

"No, Evvy, listen" Chris cupped the younger man's face, pleading with everything he had "Try to stay away from him. He'll…he'll hurt you, I know it. He'll hurt you to hurt me because he _knows_ I'll kill him."

"You mean that feud was _real_?"

Chris stared at him like he was seeing him for the first time, "Did you ever _watch_ No Mercy? He beat me…he _whipped_ me with his belt in the ring! In front of millions of people, in front of my fans, ad he never gave a shit!"

Chris looked away, pain etched deep in the depths of his eyes, "Cutting his face in the ring was an accident, so was that ladder match. I didn't even mean to hit his wife…but he took it as an act of rebellion. Just when I thought the fuckin' pain was over, he decided to show me my place."

Evan wrapped his arms around the blonde, whispering words of comfort and love into his ear.

"He could never get between us."

"But he's sure as hell's gonna try."

**-xXxXxXx-**

Ten minutes later…Miz, Jack, and Cody listened as Evan recounted his tale. He found comfort in his sympathetic friends, and Mike took it upon himself to let the younger man curl up to him on the couch and let loose a few silent tears. The poor kid, his idol had called him a worthless whore and his heart was broken from it.

"I-I'm not…right?"

They all assured him he wasn't.

"We have to do something about this" Miz growled, petting through raven hair soothingly.

Jack and Cody exchanged a look, they wouldn't let this stand.

"Guys, don't" Evan pleaded "Not for me. He's got a lot of sway, and he's been in this business longer than all of us combined."

"Hey, man, don't worry about" Jack insisted "We're not going to get into any trouble, it'll all be legal. He's gonna regret what he did."

Evan's smile was small and true, "Thanks."


	9. Chapter 9

**Title**: Work Out Your Own Salvation With Fear And Trembling  
**Author**: Emono  
**Rating**: FRM  
**Fandom**: Wrestling  
**Series: **_I'd Rather Fight With You Than Make Love With Anyone Else _verse  
**Pairings**: John Cena/Jack Swagger, Randy/Cody (Candy), Miz/Morrison, Chris/Evan, Hardycest  
**Disclaimer**: The WWE is not mine nor are any of it's child branches, it is the 96% property of the McMahon's and God bless the bastards that work for them. I respect the sexual preferences and identities of all the wrestlers on WWE roster, and who they share a bed with is really none of my business.  
**Beta**: gil_follower  
**Warnings**: Wrestling violence, slash, episode re-writes, love, fluff, smut, good stuff, OOC  
**AN:** Remember now, some matches will not happen. Evan and Miz faced off this episode, but that's not gonna happen, ok? I love Miz vs. Evan, but it doesn't work for this story. They're hot, let me tell you.

* * *

But the night went on.

Kingston and Carlito faced off, Kofi beat his ass.

The Miz went out there and declared his turn-around, his new look, his new journey to be United States Champion. He faced against Primo and defeated him, declaring he was the best (again.)

It was impressive, to say the least.

But the highlight of the night was DX's return, but little did the crowd know that there was a little something extra planned for Shawn and Hunter.

They came out in all their neon green glory, passing out glow sticks and being DX. They played it up, acting cool, being funny. They hip thrust, and the green light/smoke combo shot out forming an X in the air. Yes, it was glorious and loud and all that the people wanted. Shawn nearly pulled his knee, and they both knew they were a little too old for this but not caring.

Neither really thought someone would break their party up

Shawn admitted it was good to be back, and Triple H asked the big question.

But…before he could finish.

Jack Swagger, Cody Rhodes, and Ted DiBiase decided it was time to crash the party.

Ted and Cody tackled down Hunter, their kicks swift in taking the blonde to his knees. Jack took Shawn personally, clotheslining the old man to the ground the second his back was turned. While Priceless knocked Hunter into the steel steps, Jack grabbed a fistful of blonde locks and slammed the man's head into the canvas as many times as he could.

DX tried to fight back, they really did. Shawn even managed to stand up again, but Priceless was quick to help Swagger. They paid him special attention, knocking him into the turnbuckle and keeping him in the corner. Hunter tried as well, but little Cody took him down at the knees.

An epic moment was when Ted held Triple H in a bear hug, keeping him immobile, while Cody took off Shawn's heavy boot. Remembering the fateful cage match and how much he'd hurt Jack, he slammed the very heel of it into Hunter's face.

He handed it off to Jack, who got in a few good whacks as well.

Their attack had pure passion behind it, a reason for an assault while DX had nothing.

Jack looked down at the boot, smirked, then turned and slammed Shawn in the head as well.

Sure, the crowd chanted for DX, but that wasn't helping their heros rise.

Ted got a mic, kneeling down next to Hunter, "Well, that answers your question, doesn't it. Yes…we…are…_ready_."

While the focus was on Ted, Cody and Jack got down next to the fallen Heartbreak Kid.

"We don't give a fuck who you are, Shawn" Cody hissed.

"If you ever…_ever_" Jack grabbed him by his hair, making sure they had the older man's attention "Put your hands on our friend again, we're going to hurt a helluva lot worse than this."

"Don't. Touch. Evan" Cody growled, patting his friend's shoulder "Come on."

Legacy plus Jack were about to make their exit, but Swagger couldn't resist one last kick to Michaels head.

All three young men made their way up the ramp, the crowd's boos in their ears. They didn't care, they scowled at the two men and let their hate be known. All three, even Ted, weren't going to stand the bullying Shawn had dished out to the young Bourne.

With a last glare, they went backstage…away from DX and the furious crowd.

**-xXxXxXx-**

They moment they got backstage, John and Randy were waiting on opposite sides of the hall.

"You realize they're going to kill you now, right?" John stated fiercely "Out of all the people you guys chose to fuck with, DX should not be on your list!"

Jack crossed his arms, cocking his head at his lover, "You tellin' me you don't want me to take some revenge on the guy who busted open my face?"

Cena's eyes fell to the dark red scar along his lover's hairline, showing the horrid event that had taken place so-long-yet-not-that-long ago, "Damn, Jack, you know I'm only-"

"You've proven to me that I can't really trust anyone but myself" Jack cut him off "And if I want take some revenge, I will."

"You can trust me-"

"Not that fast" Jack stated firmly, showing there'd be no room for argument "I can forgive you, but I'm going to trust you with some stuff so quickly."

Randy faced his boys, "You two wanna tell me why you were out there?"Ted and Cody shared a look, then wet their lips in almost unison.

"Boys?"

"Shawn was messing with Evan" Cody stated fiercely "He pinned him in the locker room earlier, said some shit about Jericho, and told him he was worthless whore. He puts his hands on him, and I actually like Evan. I'm not going to let some old bastard fuck with my friends. And you know what!? After what Hunter did-!"

Cody was working himself up into a fit, so Randy stepped forward and put a hand firmly on his shoulder, "I get, Cody, it's ok."

Cody deflated, pouting without realizing it, "You're not mad?"

"You're grown men, you can do what you want. I just don't want you hurt."

"See?" John gestured to them "Why can't we have that? You tell why you're doin' it, and then I can be all supportive too."

"You've proven you don't give a shit about my friends, why would you care if Shawn was fucking with Evan?" Jack shoved past him, bitter feelings rising up in his chest "Good luck with your interview."

John watched his lover walk away, huffing and folding his hands behind his head. He looked over to find all of Legacy staring at him, Cody the fiercest.

"Oh, what?" he scowled.

"You better lay off him" Cody growled "You're really fucking lucky he forgave you as quick as he did. He's still hurting, and if you keep poking like that, he's not gonna be so forgiving for very long."

"You think you know him better than I do?"

"Maybe not" something soft shone in those cerulean eyes "But be nice, he loves you."

Cody left, Ted and Randy following close after.

"Fuckin' Rhodes" Cena leant against the wall.

//But he's right.//

**-xXxXxXx-**

Despite being kind of angry with John, Jack found himself laughing hysterically to John's little speech. Then the other tag-team champions came into it, and Chris didn't look very happy at all. You could see the hate in John's eyes when he saw Big Show standing there as well.

"There's nothing we can do about this Jericho/Cena thing, huh?" Jack asked Evan, who was standing close beside him.

"Sorry" Evan shrugged "Boys will be boys, I guess."

"Yep" Jack sighed a bit "We can't stop them, I learned that the hard way."

"Chris isn't happy about what happened" the ravenette watched his lover in the little interview "But they're true blue wrestlers, and they love the fight."

"Half revenge…half stupidity" Jack glanced at the younger man "You going out there too?"

Evan nodded.

"Lots of luck" the blonde pat his shoulder, then froze "Is your back…?"

"The wounds are all but gone" Evan scratched at his shoulder "They itch, though."

"I'm on that boat with you" Jack rubbed at the long scar on his face, glad it wasn't right in his features "Those assholes almost destroyed my pretty face."

"You know…Chris had nothing to do with that."

"Oh, I know."

"Good" Evan glanced at the clock "Don't you have a match?"

"Oops" Jack pulled a face, realizing he still had on his The All-American Duo outfit "Better put on my regular stuff, I have to fight MVP in about ten minutes. See ya, man."

**-xXxXxXx-**

The match came faster than anyone wanted.

The WWE Tag-Team Champions came out first, weighing nearly 800 pounds together.

Randy was next, his haunting music filling the arena.

But when it was Cena's turn, everyone was on their feet. John came out there, excited as hell, running and sliding in the ring effortlessly. God, the fans loved him. Randy glared him down the entire time, a look of calm indifference on his face. John kept glancing at the champion, unnerved by the constant stare.

A guitar rift echoed after the theme music cut off, and Freddie came out looking a little ticked.

//Oh shit// were Cena and Orton's thoughts.

Jericho grinned, he knew all about this.

"Hey Randy! I thought I'd take a page out of your book. This match just became a lumberjack match" Freddie stated, sounding fierce "And as far as the lumberjacks go, I hand picked them. They don't like you very much. Good luck!"

Freddie scowled and summoned the lumberjacks, stepping backstage and away.

Mark Henry, MVP, Jamie Noble, Primo, Kofi Kingston, and…

"Evan" Chris grinned, leaning against the ropes.

"You knew about this?" Show hissed in his ear.

"Relax" Jericho sighed "We got nothing to worry about. These two will destroy each other."

Evan came around to their side, looking up at the blonde and shaking his head.

Chris just gave him that smile, "Nice outfit."

"You'd know" Evan flashed a quick smirk, these were the brand new wrestling tights the man had custom made for him. They were flattering, his hair even styled a bit different.

Chris looked him over hungrily, briefly distracted by the pure need to have the younger man right here in the middle of the ring with thousands of people watching.

Big Show rolled his eyes at this, getting in the ring first to face off against Cena.

The match started, the two men going at each other. Yeah, John had some half-conceived notions of busting Big Show up a bit, hurt him for hurting Jack…but Big Show was strong, and big. He got tossed around, deciding it was time to get the hell out of there.

Randy reached out his hand for the tag, trying to be a good sport. He thought of Cody and Swagger, how well they were together as a tag-team. But he was Randy Orton, and he wasn't sure he wanted to do this.

John reached out for his hand, and the younger man retracted his hand. He put his back to Cena, letting Big Show have his way.

It felt damn good.

John seethed on the inside, hating that Randy was playing mind games with him. The moment he got the opening, he kicked the big man over. He walked over to Randy, slapping him hard across the back. Randy turned around, snarling some insult, but Cena grabbed him by the head and flipped them over the ropes.

"Tag, you're it" John barked down at he man, icy eyes glaring up at him defiantly "Now fight!"

Randy conceded reluctantly, and got to his feet. No sooner did he get his balance, Big Show knocked him down in a spear. He rolled out, the lumberjacks swarming over him.

Evan stood back, faintly amused as Henry picked Randy up like a doll and tossed him back inside.

The two men continued to fight, but it wasn't so much as fighting as Big Show beating on The Viper. Randy's long body was stretched to the point of breaking, getting dragged across the canvas so Jericho could have a turn.

Again, Evan tried to resist laughter as his lover took some frustration out on the champion.

Backstage, Cody just shook his head and sighed.

When it came time for Randy to tag in John, Cena actually put his hand out, "Come on! You can make it!"

Jericho dragged the poor Viper away, tagging in The Big Show. They double-teamed him, trying to get a pin but failing. They were merciless, trying to break him.

Randy's only thought was, //I'm going to need ten showers after this.//

Jack's only comment backstage to his partner was, "Well, at least he's flexible. Otherwise, this would hurt a helluva lot more."

He got a swift smack upside the head from Rhodes.

Miz just happened to chime in with, "Huh. I didn't know Jericho was a screamer."

Randy turned it around with a body slam, getting Jericho down long enough for him to actually make the tag with Cena. John went in pumped as hell, taking Chris down with a few swift moves. He was filled with adrenaline, almost screaming now. He stomped and raised his palm in the air, the crowd going wild.

He leaned over Chris, whispering just loud enough for the blonde to hear, "Evan was an accident. I'm sorry, man."

John turned around to throw himself into the ropes, but Big Show was standing there. The man tried to choke slam him, but John was having none of that. He slammed the older man into the ropes, knocking him right out of the ring.

Before anyone really knew what was happening, Chris Jericho was lifted up and slammed into an Attitude Adjustment…then pinned for the win. Evan knew the moment his lover hit the canvas, he was hurt.

Chris rolled out of the ring, collapsing to his knees on the floor and clutching at his shoulder.

"Chrissy?" Evan whispered, kneeling down next to him.

"Shit" Chris muttered, not giving a fuck who was watching as he rested his head in the crook of his lover's shoulder. A strong arm wrapped around his lower back, the other resting in his hair as he cradled him to his body. Chris's shoulder was on fire, he knew he'd bruised the very muscle there.

Evan looked up just in time to see Randy RKO Cena to the mat. That started a brawl, everyone going after one another without a second thought. It was fierce, it was brutal, people were getting flipped over the ropes like they were nothing but sacks of grain.

MVP came around the corner, eyes locking on the fallen Jericho.

Evan scowled at him, tightening his grip on the blonde, "Don't you fucking dare, Montel."

The black man backed off at the last moment, intimidated by the fire in the high flyer's eyes.

Randy slinked off, but Cena knocked out every man in the ring almost by himself. At the end, it was only him left in the ring. He yelled, he flexed, he celebrated like the basic form of life all of us are reduced to when we win the impossible.

When the cameras shut off, the fans were still screaming. John went to leave the ring, turning to spot Evan slowly helping Chris to his feet. Two sets of equally blue eyes met, the younger man not sneering but giving him a blank look.

Cena waited, showing them a sign of good faith by walking up the ramp with them.

"Good match, man" John stated.

Chris let his lover take most of his weight, keeping his right arm and shoulder limp so not to agitate it further, "This wasn't a good idea."

John didn't say anything, for Evan cut him off, "You think?"

"Sorry" Chris murmured.

"It's just what us men do" Evan sighed, getting him to the top of the ramp "We drink, we fuck, we make outrageous promises and somehow everyone ends up getting their asses kicked."

The three of them went backstage, forgetting the fans for the moment.

**-xXxXxXx-**

Cody was all over him the moment Randy got back into their locker room, the smaller man checking his ribs and running his hands over his shoulders.

"Some of that looked painful" Cody looked over him with a critical eye "Are you ok? Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine" Randy assured him softly.

"I thought you were seriously injured! I saw the way Paul handled you out there, and I couldn't help but think that-"

Randy put the ends of his fingers on the younger man's lips, silencing him.

"Baby, do I look hurt?"

Cody shook his head, the digits dropping from his mouth, "No."

"I'm fine" Randy rolled his neck "I need a shower, but I'm fine. To be honest, I just want to forget this entire night."

Cody nodded, watching his lover walk past him. The older man stripped off his knee pads, his wrist cuffs, and finally his trunks. Rhodes took a moment to admire his lover's fit form, the cling of that black thong to the curve of his ass.

"The, uh…" Cody cleared his throat, ignoring the smirk Randy was giving him as he shed the thong as well "The big event's coming up soon. _Summerslam_. Do you think you're ready?"

"Of course I'm ready" Randy strode toward the showers, cocky "I'm Randy Orton."

"That you are" Cody sighed, sitting down on one of the benches "That you are."

**-xXxXxXx-**

"Thanks, sweetheart" Chris accepted the icepack his lover handed him, plopping down onto the bed. He pressed the cool surface to his bruised shoulder, sighing out painfully. It hurt more than it should, but he wasn't twenty anymore. Where he used to bounce back from this type of injury, he would be laid up for the entire night. It would probably look worse in the morning, but that was a chance he'd have to take.

"Well I hope you had fun" Evan eased up onto the bed behind him, running his hands up and down the blonde's sides " 'Cause I heard MVP and Henry talking while you were in the shower, they want your belts."

"Let them try" Chris scoffed "Those punks Cryme Tyme have the next shot."

"And I'm sure it'll be a great match" Evan rested his chin on the blonde's uninjured shoulder, laying himself along his back "But until then…"

"You looked beautiful in your new ring gear" Chris stated.

"You think so?" Evan dropped a kiss on his neck "I think it's perfect."

"Like you" Chris whispered, leaning his head back and stealing a quick kiss.

"You're a sweet talker, you know that?" Evan growled playfully, biting the blonde's lower lip.

"Ow!" Chris faux-whined "Take it easy on the old man, I'm hurt, you know?"

"You're not old" Evan poked him in a certain spot, getting a burst of light laughter "You're vintage."

"Oh thanks" Chris snapped his teeth at him "Brat."

"You love me" Evan slithered back onto the bed, stretching his compact body out on the blanket "Now hand me the phone, Chey and Sierra wanted us to call them goodnight."

"It's eleven, the little brats better be asleep" Chris sat back further on the bed, snatching his cellphone off the nightstand. Before he could even hand it off to his lover, it rang rather loudly and lit up.

"Who the hell…?" Chris muttered, clicking the button and putting it to his ear "Hello?"

"_Christopher_" came the curt reply.

"Jessica, lovely" the sarcasm oozed from his voice.

Evan's brow creased, "Who is it?"

"My ex-wife" he grumbled with disdain, not even bothering to take his mouth from the receiver "How can I help you, Jessica?"

"_I want to know who 'Uncle Evvy' is" _Jessica spat _"Cheyenne and Sierra won't stop chattering about him, and Ash showed me an 'Evan Bourne' on his game system, but that can't possibly be true_."

"I introduced them to my boyfriend" Chris smirked, knowing she was cringing and gagging at the word (he loved making her uneasy) "There's no law against that. He's good with them, and they seem to like him as well."

"_I told you not to expose them to that kind of lifestyle!_" Jessica barked harshly, causing the blonde to wince "_You could be corrupting them psychologically on levels you can't even comprehend!_"

"Oh shut up" Chris groaned, shifting the ice pack on his maimed shoulder "I'm in no mood for your bullshit."

"_I…you…_" Jessica sputtered, then raised her voice "_He looks like a child! What kind of example are you setting by dating someone so young?!_"

Chris turned towards Evan, his little vixen spread out on the coverlet just for him, "I resent that everyone thinks I'm a pedophile. I can personally vouch for Evan's fully developed body and level of masculinity."

He could've sworn that gagging sound was her throwing up a little in her mouth.

"_You're sick_."

"Are the kids in bed?"

"_Well, yes, but-_"

"Goodnight, Jessica" Chris hung up on her, tossing the cell to the floor without a thought.

"She sounds pleasant" Evan observed, watching his lover struggle to scoot back on the bed toward him with one arm. He reached out silently, easing the blonde down onto the mattress beside him.

Chris sighed gratefully, relaxing completely into the pillow. They gazed at one another, a smile on both their faces. The blonde reached up, letting the back of his fingers touch the smooth curve of his lover's cheek.

"Love you" came the breathy exclamation.

"Love you too…I mean it."

"I know you do."

* * *

**Here's the constant debate me and my friend Amber have. She says those wrestling trunks the guys wear (for example, the infamous red trunks Ted wears with Priceless on the back) are called thongs. I call them spankies, she says I'm wrong. I believe the underwear type material they wear under said spankies are called thongs. Cause they're not really trunks for they have no leg matieral, and they aren't thongs because they don't go up the crack of their ass (most of the time) so they must be spankies. I learned this term from Bring It On, as it refers to the tight underwear-like material cheerleaders wear under their skirts.**

**My logic:**

**Trunks = Spankies  
****Underwear = Thongs**

**If anyone like to debate this with me as well, I'm always open to comment**


	10. Chapter 10

**Title**: Work Out Your Own Salvation With Fear And Trembling  
**Author**: Emono  
**Rating**: FRM  
**Fandom**: Wrestling  
**Series: **_I'd Rather Fight With You Than Make Love With Anyone Else _verse  
**Pairings**: John Cena/Jack Swagger, Randy/Cody (Candy), Miz/Morrison, Chris/Evan, Hardycest, Punk/Ted  
**Disclaimer**: The WWE is not mine nor are any of it's child branches, it is the 96% property of the McMahon's and God bless the bastards that work for them. I respect the sexual preferences and identities of all the wrestlers on WWE roster, and who they share a bed with is really none of my business.  
**Beta**: gil_follower  
**Warnings**: Wrestling violence, slash, episode re-writes, love, fluff, smut, good stuff, OOC

**AN**: I found someone for Ted!!! Thank you (my awesome friend) for picking this man, and thanks to everyone for their suggestions. And to one reviewer especially, who wanted to stick Ted in the middle of Jack and John. Cute, honey *hysterical laughter* Cookies and head-pats to all of you, even you few belovedly-deranged few who thought Kofi should have a shot at Ted.

* * *

Miz, Jack, Evan, and Cody were all handing out after a tri-brand house show. They were discussing _Summerslam_, and how much fun they were going to have in Hollywood. They were already making plans for the clubs, but Evan insisted on staying in. Miz commenting about how little Evvy just wanted to spent some time with his Chrissy. This set Evan off, and he accused Mike of stealing his sucker stash.

Cody fled the scene, leaving Jack to referee the bickering pair.

Cody strolled through the arena with his hands in his pockets, peering around idly in a lazy search of his blonde counterpart. Ted had a match against Shelton Benjamin not long ago, and he hadn't seen him since. His friend had just kind of stopped by, wiped the sweat from his brow, chewed the fat, then disappeared. Undertaker and Punk had a match after Ted's, and he had said something about wanting to watch before poofing away. Every time _Smackdown_ came around, Ted seemed to fade out for hours at a time. Sure, Cody was usually holed up with Randy winding up or down for/from the shows, but he still missed spending time with his best friend.

Cody slowed down when he heard scuffling, he caught a glimpse of slick skin and black trunks with navy blue stars. He recognized CM Punk immediately, and he stopped to get a better look. Hidden behind the curve of the hallway, he watched Punk lean against the wall and wrap an arm around his waist. He was panting thickly, blood staining his lips. Undertaker had done a number on him, especially with the discoloration spreading across his cheek.

//Weren't he and Undertaker together?//

"Phil?"

Cody clamped a hand over his mouth, pressing himself close to the wall and smothering any sound that wanted to escape. He tilted his head just enough to see around the corner again. That wasn't who he thought it was, it couldn't be. He knew that southern tone, he had grown up with it around him.

Ted came into view, still in his ring gear and his _Priceless_ trunks. He leaned against the wall beside the extremist, concern in his bright eyes. They were pressed shoulder to shoulder, an intimate stance for both.

"He really fucked you up, didn't he?" Ted drawled.

"Yeah" Phil started to slowly slide down the wall, a slight smile on his face "Does it look that bad?"

"Not really" Ted lied outright, sitting down beside the brunette once he had hit the floor "Can you get back to your room?"

"I don't want to" olive eyes fluttered shut "Not yet. I'm _tired_. Teddy."

"I know" Ted leant down, dropping a kiss onto the older man's shoulder "I'll make you feel better later."

Cody's eyes widened almost painfully, he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"You take good care of me" Phil's pierced lips turned up in a smile, eyes fluttering open again to lock on the blonde "Don't you, Prince?"

Ted honest-to-God blushed, "Shut up!"

The blonde's nervous laugh was cut off by a swift kiss, one he eagerly responded to. Cody watched on in strange fascination as the two made-out, mouths fused and tongues clearly in play. Phil's hand came up, brushing his knuckles down the side of his friend's face. They pressed close, running their fingers over bare skin and through hair. It was a loving act, one of comfort. Cody had never seen Ted so trusting with someone else, so affectionate. They pulled away, still nuzzling intimately.

"He hurt you like this on purpose" Ted observed, eyes fluttering open "Didn't he?"

"He's just pissed because he can't control me anymore" Phil replied, sighing "I was trapped under him for so long, he knows the only way he can hurt me now is physically. Thanks to you, love, I'm not ensnared there anymore."

Ted blushed prettily, "I couldn't leave ya with him, Philly. He was beating you all the time. He made you think you were nothing', he took advantage of you, insultin' you, wearing you down…"

Pure pain laced in his drawl, tears in his eyes now, "…raping you…"

Cody gasped mutely, hands dropping limply to his sides.

That story about Jack finding 'Taker on top of Punk in the locker room suddenly wasn't so funny anymore.

"I'm fine now, Prince" Phil cupped Ted's cheek, the blonde nuzzled into it "You saved me, and I've never been happier than I am right now."

"Sore and bruised?" Ted teased.

Phil actually laughed, it was a sincere, deep sound.

"Yeah, pretty much."

Cody left them alone, ready to inform the others of his discovery.

//We accepted Jericho, we can accept CM Punk.//

Cody couldn't stop himself from smiling, all but running down the hall whispering over and over.

"Ted's in love, Ted's in love…my Teddy's in love…"

**-WwE-**

Jack's toast dropped to the floor, jaw left slack.

Miz kind of just slumped onto the table, blinking rapidly to make sure he'd actually heard what he did.

Evan was the first to speak, "Ted…what?"

"Is doing Punk" Cody repeated, shrugging "From what I saw, they've been doing it a while."

Miz just brought his orange juice to his lips with a sigh, waggling his eyebrows over the rim.

Cody cocked his head to the side, "I can't decipher that look."

"Well, it's-"

"Don't" Jack cut in "Don't say it."

"-hot."

Jack closed his eyes, growling, "I said not to say it. Didn't I say that? I said not to say it, because now…the image is imbedded in my mind forever. Ted and Punk. Tedunk. Punkiasi."

Evan cleared his throat, "As someone who's been the subject of this little-" he gestured in a circle "Round-table meeting of the minds, I say we just…let it go. We shouldn't even be discussing it."

"We have to though" Cody replied "He's my best friend, and that means Punk might…be around. And I don't know how you guys feel about him."

"Well I hate him" Miz replied instantly.

"Me too" Evan admitted, taking a rather monstrous bite of muffin.

"I…" Jake started to say, then slumped a bit in defeat "Yeah, I hate him."

Cody pouted.

"But you guys hated Chris too, remember?" Evan spoke up "I think we can work through it. I mean, all we have to do is tolerate him, don't we?"

Cody nodded, glad someone was on his side, "I talked to my friend Drew the other day, he's on the _Smackdown _roster, and he said Ted has been dating Punk for weeks but he's been too afraid to say anything. He probably thinks we're going to hate _him_."

Mike finally shrugged, "I don't care, honestly."

Again, Evan nodded, "Me either."Cody looked to Jack, who raised his coffee in agreement.

Cody beamed, "You guys rock."

**-WwE-**

It took a little convincing, but Morrison got their entire group to go out to one of the local VIP clubs. Some others from the roster were going as well, but even Cody agreed when he heard JoMo would be paying their tab. Legacy, Jack, Cena, Miz, and Bourne ended up agreeing to go. Jericho refused to let his lover go alone, so he stuck close to the high flyer. There was a bit of tension at first, but after two rounds and some dancing, everyone was having a good time. They got one large booth for them all, despite some people protesting. Some dared, all drank, and a couple mingled.

Cena and Jericho exchanged Shawn-Michaels-bashing stories, back and forth, already flushed and happy, while Jack watched from across the table. Evan and Miz were lost in the crowd and dancing, not even visible at this point. Morrison was behind the bar now, showing off his bartending skills to get free drinks.

And the Priceless bitches? With each other.

Ted and Cody danced close, laughing at nothing in particular. The base pounded through them, and Ted's arms were wrapped tightly around his friend's waist. But Cody had the feeling that he didn't have his full attention, and he knew why. He turned in Ted's embrace, grabbing the back of his neck to bring them closer.

"I know about you and Punk."

Ted visibly paled, body freezing all over. Cody smiled widely at this reaction, curling his arms around the blonde's waist and swaying them together in a much softer rhythm than all the chaos around them.

"H-How?" came his friend's breathy response in his own ear, sounding like everything was crumbling around him "We were so careful."

"It doesn't matter" Cody replied, squeezing him firmly "I think it's good for you. You've been so alone since Kristen left you, and I only hope that…he makes you as happy as you look when you kiss him."

"Cody, man…" Ted chewed at his lower lip, not sure what to say.

"Do you love him, Teddy?" Cody inquired hopefully.

Ted turned his head away, thinking over his answer carefully before rasping out a low, "Yes."

"Good" Cody leant up, dropping a chaste kiss on his best friend's cheek "I know you wanna be with him right now. Go."

"You're really ok with this?" Ted was completely thrown at this, smiling through his confusion "But all those jokes you guys make about him. The 'C-U-M' Punk comments, the whole 'UnderPunk' thing. You guys are so harsh on him, I thought you really hated him."

"We don't hate him, we don't know him" Cody shrugged "And I'm sorry if we ever made you feel weird. It must've been hard not to say something, you're a good man and I full expect you to slap me the next time I let something slip. Ok?"

Ted nodded, his smile one of happiness now as he gave his friend a hug. He released Cody quickly though, flushed a little with embarrassment.

Cody rolled his eyes, "Stop looking at me and _go_!"

Ted did as he was told, disappearing into the crowd.

"What was that?"

The voice in his ear startled him, and he turned around to find Miz bouncing along with Evan in his arms.

"Ted" Cody replied, talking over the music as he thumbed behind him "And Punk."

"Aw, does Codies feel left out?" Evan teased, all but throwing himself into the brunette "Join us!"

Cody laughed, but got between them and go a groove on.

None of his other friends were this much fun.

**-WwE-**

Jack tore his eyes from his lover when Cody plopped down beside him, sitting right on the outside of the booth. John was in the middle of this big story about Kurt Angle and Snitzky or something, gesturing and almost standing up. Jericho seemed to find it hilarious, pounding his fist on the table and laughing so hard tears were shining beneath his eyelashes.

"Hey" Jack nudged him, kinda tipsy.

Cody chuckled lowly, nudging him back "Hey back."

Cornflower blue eyes looked behind the brunette, "Where's Ted? Didn't you just leave with him to dance?"

"I let Teddy go be with his man" Cody was full-on giggling now, picking up Mike's forgotten drink and bringing it to his lips "That's where he wanted to be, and I wasn't about to stop him. I have a feeling Ted's gonna be taking it pretty good tonight."

Jack laughed loudly, leaning in to tease, "But not as good as Ted gave it to _you_, huh?"

"Oh no" Cody teased right back, clinking their glasses "That cherry was taken with a little something special behind it."

They toasted and downed their drinks, howling with laughter.

Neither saw the Viper standing just behind them, leaning against the booth wall and running his tongue over his teeth in thought to what he'd just heard. His neck stretched and flexed, a nervous gesture that revealed his inner turmoil. He was not happy, that was for sure. If Cody had turned around, he would have seen his lover's eyes rake over the crowd in search of the third Legacy member.

Randy left the area, cutting through the dancers easily. He made his way across the club, heading straight for the bar. Fire laced in his ice blue eyes, intent evident on his face.

He found Ted at the bar with Punk, Tyson Kidd and David Hart Smith on either side of them. Ted was telling David something animatedly, giving him that easy smile and sweeping out his hand. David's eyes went wide, gesturing between both the DiBiase and Phil. Both smiled back at him, nodding. David got all excited, punching his old team mate in the arm and replying something excitedly.

Tyson didn't seem too surprised, expressing this but mouthing _I knew it_ and shrugging.

Cody had said Ted was with Punk, now he knew it was true.

Randy schooled his features, giving a slow smile as he approached the group.

"Punk" Randy slipped an arm around his protégée's shoulders, giving him a squeeze and putting his other hand flat on his chest "Do you mind if I still your boy for a moment?

Phil was ready to protest, but his boyfriend didn't look worried, "Sure."

"This'll just take a minute" Randy led Ted further down the bar, keeping his hold tight.

"Yeah, boss?" Ted asked once they were out of range.

"Ted, I want you to know…I'm not going to hit you" Randy informed him, speaking into his ear so he'd be heard clearly "I'm starting to get pissed, but I'm not going to hurt you…unless you lie to me."

Ted's brow creased, his leader's hand sliding down his shoulder to circle around his neck easily, "R-Randy?"

"So tell me the truth…" Randy looked around casually, the calm tone betraying his anger "When did you and Cody fuck?"

Ted blanched, "Oh fuck."

"Yeah" the older man scowled, glaring down at the blonde "When did you fuck Cody and did you take his virginity?"

Ted's mouth formed around words he couldn't get past his throat, silently trying to stutter out an excuse. Randy backed him up against the bar, pinning him rather effectively and burning into him with his gaze.

"Randy, please" Ted murmured, trying not to let his sudden fear dominate his voice.

"Answer me" Randy got right in his face, sneering "Did you sleep with him or not?"

God, what was this? High School? They both knew how ridiculous this sounded, they were full grown men who had dozens of partners under their belt. But this cherry was special, this was Randy's precious Cody, the one he cherished and worshipped like no other he'd thought he'd loved.

"I did" Ted flinched when the hand on his neck tightened momentarily, but he hurried to go on "So long ago, man. Cody was sixteen, a-and I was in college…he just wanted to lose it to someone he trusted. He didn't want some jackass fucking him and leaving him, or worse yet telling tales about him all over school. He was a kid, he was scared, and he wanted it over with. He begged me. I didn't want him hurt, honest, I just wanted him to be happy. And he is!"

Randy's jaw ticked, but he forced himself to stay calm, "Years ago?"

Ted nodded, "_Years_, man."

"And…there's nothing between you now?" Randy slowly loosened his grip "No reunions?"

"No, we're not like that" Ted assured him, slumping against the bar in relief "It was just two friends with a trust, that was it. And we were kids."

Randy nodded, raising his chin a bit to show he wasn't pleased but was going to deal with it, "Alright. Now stop trembling, I'm not going to hit you, remember?"

Ted nodded, smiling a bit as he rubbed his shaky fingers over his jean-clad thighs to force away the tremors. Randy went to turn away, but the DiBiase couldn't leave it like that.

"It was you."

Randy paused, turning back around and stepping closer, "What?"

"It was always you…with him" Ted tried to explain, but it wasn't coming out right "He's always loved you, Randy. Ever since he was a kid, you've had his heart completely. It doesn't matter who he's slept with, I bet you a hundred bucks that he gave you a thought every time someone touched him."

Randy's curiosity had been wetted, as was his thirst. This whole thing rubbed his nerves raw. He stood beside Ted at the bar, tapping the surface and getting the bar wenches attention. She bounced over and smiled at them, he ordered two shots.

Once they were put in front of the two Legacy members, Randy sat down on the stool.

"Sit" Randy commanded, the blonde obeyed and sat beside his leader. They took their shots, ordered three more each, before he spoke again. "What do you mean? I didn't actually meet Cody until he was nineteen, and even then it wasn't properly."

Ted chuckled, "Well, maybe _you_ never saw Cody, but he sure as hell saw you."

* * *

**Ok, next scene is a flashback. It really should be from Ted's point of view, but it's actually kind of both his and Cody's…mostly Cody, so you get the feel for it. In this flashback: Randy is 18, Ted is 16, and Cody is 13. Ok…go!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Title**: Work Out Your Own Salvation With Fear And Trembling  
**Author**: Emono  
**Rating**: FRM  
**Fandom**: Wrestling  
**Series: **_I'd Rather Fight With You Than Make Love With Anyone Else _verse  
**Pairings**: John Cena/Jack Swagger, Randy/Cody (Candy), Miz/Morrison, Chris/Evan, Hardycest, Punk/Ted  
**Disclaimer**: The WWE is not mine nor are any of it's child branches, it is the 96% property of the McMahon's and God bless the bastards that work for them. I respect the sexual preferences and identities of all the wrestlers on WWE roster, and who they share a bed with is really none of my business.  
**Beta**: gil_follower  
**Warnings**: Wrestling violence, slash, episode re-writes, love, fluff, smut, good stuff, OOC

* * *

Cody squealed when a water balloon burst across his back, soaking his shirt further. He spun and hurled his own water balloons, getting Ted dead in the chest. The blonde grunted at the impact, and was ready to strike back when he realized he was out of ammo. Cody grinned, holding up his last balloon threateningly.

"Aw, come on, pause!" Ted pleaded, holding up his hands in a surrender "Five minutes, not even!"

Cody considered it just a moment, then flashed his friend a gappy smile and lowered his balloon to the ground, "Fine. Five minutes, Teddy."

Ted bolted for the water hose, grabbing the bag of balloons to fill up a new arsenal. Cody's smile became a sly grin once more, sshowing his true intentions. He ran toward the house, knowing there was a cleverly hidden loaded Super Soaker waiting for him. He went as fast as his little legs could take him, eating up the large yard they had been waging war on. Once he got to the side of the house, he spotted the plastic gun right against the wall. He went right up to it, panting and smiling like anything. Now he would win!

Cody lifted his head by chance, wiping the water and soaked hair out of his eyes. Big blue eyes blinked once, twice, and then focused on the driveway. He was viewing the front of the house, where the paved driveway circled around the yard's water fountain to lead back down the slight hill to the gate. There was a big bike sitting idle there on the paved curve, a mighty machine of silver painted and ebony stained metal. The motorcycle was nothing compared to her owner.

A long bodied man was leaning against the motorcycle, lengthy legs stretched out on the gravel while he sat on the leather seat of his bike. Black shades graced his face, hiding his eyes. Short shorn dark hair, a strong cut jaw, lips set in a calm line as he looked out languidly at the treeline. A leather jacket clad his long torso, highlighting his broad shoulders. The light ivory wife-beater did nothing to hide his defined abs and strong chest, really cut for someone so young. Strong thighs clad in torn jeans, drawing attention to his first attributes.

Cody's gun fell from his limp hands, thudding forgotten on the grass. He stepped forward before he could stop himself, curling his lithe body just behind the corner to watch. He'd never seen the man before, but damn if he wished he had. All thoughts of child's play was gone from his mind, replaced with jumbled lustier thoughts that set his nerves ablaze.

"You like what you see, Baby-boy?"

Cody froze, eyes widening in fear. But a warm hand rested on his shoulder, taking away the hard decision to turn away or not. Ted eased up behind him, peeking over the younger boys shoulder to see the man as well.

"Who is he?" Cody inquired softly, cerulean eyes half-lidded.

"That's Randy Orton" Ted replied simply, noting how flushed his best friend was "You wanna come meet 'im?"

"Oh _God _no" Cody shook his head, snapped out of his fantasy world by his social awkwardness "I can't, man. I just…can't."

Ted quiked an eyebrow, flickering his eyes down to the younger man's crotch, "Because of _that_?"

Cody punched the blonde in the arm, sneering, "Shut the fuck up, man."

"No harm, Codes" TEd grinned, stepping back and holding up his palms "But you think he's fuckin' hot, right?"

Cody's sneer released into an almost pout, cheeks red for a whole other reason. HE leant against the wall, eyes trailing back over to the oblivious man.

"Well…yeah" he whispered.

"He's totally arrogant though" Ted pushed "And, you know, he's not hot enough to start a match."

"One, you're lame, two…" Cody bit his lower lip "Yeah, he is."

Ted burst out laughing at this, the brunette silencing him with wild gestures.

"Oh fuck me, man, you love him!"

"I just saw him!" Cody shoved the blonde, narrowing his eyes "Don't say shit like that, Teddy, it ain't funny!"

"Oh please" Ted scoffed "You love him, you were defending him. You wanna take it up the ass so hard you can taste it before you go all baby-daddy and have -like- ten thousand of his Orton-babies."

Cody's ears burned, "You're suck a dick."

"And you're a coward in love."

"Be that as it is" Cody just collapsed against the wall, rubbing the back of his hand over his flushed cheek "I'm not…good with new people. I'm just starting to get over it, and I don't want him to think I'm just another loser kid. I'll start stuttering and get all red and-"

"Shhh, man" Ted gave his chest an affectionate pat "I got it, ok? Some other time?"

Cody nodded, grateful.

**-xXxXxXx-**

**Present**

Randy took another shot, feeling a little bit stupid now. He raked his fingers over his short-shorn hair, scratching just along the length of his neck. He could feel Ted's eyes burning into him, a smug smirk on his face. He was ready to smack the priceless bitch in the mouth if he started laughing at him.

"That young?" Randy asked.

"Thirteen" Ted assured him, resting his elbow on the bar and cradling his chin on his palm "He was completely head-over-heels for ya."

"I…had no idea" Randy admitted.

"I didn't expect you to" the blonde sighed "But do me a favor, 'kay? Don't ever think Cody's cheatin' on ya. He doesn't have it in 'im. He loves you a helluva lot more than even he realizes."

"I know, I shouldn't doubt him. And I don't" Randy threw back another shot, grimacing as it burned it's way down his throat "He's a loyal partner, and I'm a jackass."

Ted didn't disagree.

"Have fun, Ted" Randy got up, gesturing toward Punk "Good luck with…_that_. Hope it ends well for ya."

"Yeah, you too."

**-xXxXxXx-**

Cody was dancing like nobody was watching, not giving a shit about Jericho or Morrison as Evan's back pressed into his chest and Mike's hands settled on his hips. They'd been going at it for who knows how long, once and a while switching positions. They'd become good friends to him, ones he hoped to keep for a logn time. And that's all this was, friendly. He'd learned his lesson with that one prick who'd tried to rape him.

His friends froze on both sides of him suddenly, Evan giving out a little squeak over the music. They pulled away from him, leaving him quite alone on the dance floor. He watched them disappear into the crowd, gaping like a fish. He was about ready to go hunt them down and smack them in the head when strong arms caught him around the middle, pulling him back into a hard body.

Cody was seconds from kneeing the guy in the balls when a hot kiss was dropped onto his neck, right over the faint mark his lover had left on him earlier. He knew then, when he caught a glimpse of the tattoos covering the arms holding him, that he had no reason to be afraid.

Cody leaned back into the other, smiling like a loon as he grinded back into his lover. Randy turned the younger man around, peering down into his trusting face affectionately. He dipped down and stole a kiss, those calvado-stained lips responding to him eagerly. This was his life, his passion, his heart right there in these loving kisses.

"You're perfect" Randy whispered, pulling away just enough to peer into cerulean eyes.

"You're just saying that to get in my pants" Cody teased, throwing his arms around the older man's shoulders.

"Maybe" Randy smirked deviously "How's it working out for me?"

Cody hummed, leaning in to take another chaste kiss, "…I could be swayed."

The world was a million miles away, leaving them alone with the night.

Leaving all couples alone with the night.


	12. Chapter 12

**Title**: Work Out Your Own Salvation With Fear And Trembling**  
Author**: Emono**  
Rating**: FRM**  
Fandom**: Wrestling**  
Series: **_I'd Rather Fight With You Than Make Love With Anyone Else _verse**  
Pairings**: John Cena/Jack Swagger, Randy/Cody (Candy), Miz/Morrison, Chris/Evan, Hardycest, Tedunk**  
Disclaimer**: The WWE is not mine nor are any of it's child branches, it is the 96% property of the McMahon's and God bless the bastards that work for them. I respect the sexual preferences and identities of all the wrestlers on WWE roster, and who they share a bed with is really none of my business.**  
Beta**: gil_follower**  
Warnings**: Wrestling violence, slash, episode re-writes, love, fluff, smut, good stuff, OOC

* * *

Thankfully, Summerslam went off without much of a hitch. Bets were made, Miz right there in the middle of it all, and matches were had. Jack found himself in a match with MVP, which he lost by a narrow margin. Seriously, he was damn close, but it just didn't work out for him.

But afterwards, with a nice long make-out session from his lover, he forgot all about it.

There was one backstage confrontation though, and it kind of outed a secret relationship. Though in storyline, he made this huge Jeff-bashing speech. It was kind of funny…expect to Matt. Halfway through, the darker Hardy had decided he'd had enough. Punk looked up from his live interview long enough to see the man charging at him, stuttering through his words for a moment.

"This…this den of inequity known as Hollywood" Phil stopped in his speech, ready to be tackled at any moment. Off camera, no one saw the reason he paused, nor did they see the reason his words got a bit quicker and his sentences more spaced out.

Jeff was behind his brother, begging him in hushed whispers to calm down. Neither of the Hardy's saw Ted shoot down the hall, immediately tackling Matt and pinning him roughly against the wall.

"Let me go, kid" Matt growled loudly "I will kick yer ass."

"You shut the fuck up and keep face" Ted hissed lowly "It's a Goddamn storyline, Hardy, so cam down already. We are runnin' a show here."

By the time Matt broke the young blonde's grip, the interview was already over. Though Phil and Jeff exchanged heated looks, each of them grabbed their lover's wrists.

"Matty, stop" Jeff pleaded, pulling the darker haired man away.

"Thanks, Teddy" Phil brought the boy's back to his front, wrapping an arm across his torso and laying his hand over his heart. He brought his younger lover backwards, hoping to get them out of the dark Hardy's warpath. Nothing scared him worse than Matt Hardy, except maybe…Undertaker.

"You realize he was gonna jump ya?" Ted drawled angrily, glaring at the older man "He was gonna take you down right on live TV!"

"Shhh, Teddy, love" Phil whispered in his ear, a note of desperation in his voice "Let's go."

They disappeared down the hall, leaving the Hardys alone.

"Ya happy?" Jeff inquired, looking a bit agitated.

"Jeff, I - _ugh_" Matt groaned in frustration when his brother gave him _that_ look "You know he's been gunning for you! I can't just stand by while he tears down your reputation."

"It doesn't matter" Jeff brought his brother into his arms, kissing him with pierced lips "You know all we have in this business is each other, and I'm not going to lose you just because you get a little hot-headed. I've got a match with him later and I can fight my own battles."

Matt reluctantly agreed.

Jeff chuckled lightly, kissing him again, "And they say I'm the impulsive one."

**-WwE-**

Jack watched the DX vs. Legacy match very closely, knowing he'd be needed eventually if he wanted to keep his promise to help his boys.

//Ha-ha…_my_ boys. Better not let Randy hear me say that.//

The match went on, Ted holding his own. But when Cody got in there, he couldn't help himself. He got himself between Shawn and Hunter, the older of the two behind the ropes. He looked between them, snarled, then turned and slapped Michaels as hard as he could in the face as a call out.

Evan, who was also watching while icing Jericho's shoulder, smiled secretly.

"Good for the kid" Chris stated "Hope he kicks his ass, the sorry bastard."

"Agreed."

Well, it didn't exactly go like that. Ted and Cody held their own, but they were slowly but surely getting beat. They had the upper hand a few times, but it wasn't anything solid. Nearly halfway through, Cody attempted a high-flying elbow drop (a HBK move.) He failed and dropped painfully to the pat, usually supple body writhing in pain.

The moment Randy saw his boy's blood his vision went red, the bright red on Cody's lips signaling it had gone too far (for him, at least.) He hunted Jack down, grabbed him by the collar, and demanded that he fix this right now.

"Go out there and help them" Randy shoved the blonde towards the door, the boy obeyed "And if one more drop of Cody's blood touches the mat, I'm coming after you!"

**-WwE-**

Jack did run out there to help, in his street clothes and all, but he got halfway down the ramp before Michaels delivered a Sweet Chin Music and Cody was pinned for the DX win. The blonde groaned in defeat, hating himself for not getting out there sooner. Him and half this fucking arena thought Legacy had the win, but it just wasn't there day.

Jack hurried to ringside, sliding in and shoving Michaels roughly off his friend. The older man rolled to his knees, grinning lecherously.

"Hands off" Jack hissed, bitter as he felt the defeat like it was his own. He gently pulled a groaning, aching Cody out of the ring. He pulled the younger man down to his feet, letting him use his body for support.

"You ok?" Jack inquired, pulling a handkerchief out of his back pocket and letting the other wipe the blood from his mouth.

"This shit sucks" Cody grumbled, hissing when he tried to walk by himself.

"Come on, let's go" Jack took back the cloth, looking up to see Ted limping toward them. He reached out to his fellow blonde, resting his hand on his shoulder. "How 'bout you? You ok?"

Ted nodded dejectedly, looking Cody over, "Ready for the walk of shame, Baby-boy?"

Cody sighed, but it was one of agreement.

While DX celebrated their win the ring, the three of them made their way up the ramp.

Together.

**-WwE-**

Cena knew he didn't even have an hour left before he had to get out there and fight with Randy -_again_- but he knew there was something he had to do before he went out there. It took him at least ten minutes to find the right locker room, but he did. Armed with his chosen weapons, John slipped inside. Christian was oblivious to his presence, struggling with the laces on his boots and facing away from the younger man.

Christian's duffle bag was lying open in a chair by the door, contents nearly spilling out. John reached in, carefully removing the man's hair gel. Biting on his tongue, John pulled out the small tube he'd brought from the hotel, gently twisting open Jay's gel to reveal the gaping mouth. He poured some of the contents of his small tube inside, and once it was empty he put the cap back on.

He shook it firmly, then tossed it back into the bag.

"Sup Jason?" John strolled in, startling the blonde. Christian stood up straight, whirling around to see the bigger man standing there. He scowled, obviously not amused.

"What the hell do you want?" Jay snapped "Are you here to get all alpha male on me because I tried to have a go with Jack? Well, if you didn't know already, I didn't get anywhere. I took my knocks from Orton, so you can fuck off."

John approached him smiling, laughing it off, "Oh Jay…silly, silly Jay. You act like…"

He trailed off, face going stony as he snatched the blonde off his feet by the neck and easily slammed him into the wall, "…I'm not going to hurt you."

"You hit me even once, and I'll go straight to Vince!" Jason snarled "He doesn't like his stars beaten up _before_ their matches."

"Stay the hell away from Jack, you hear me?" John stated firmly "If I catch you in five feet of him, I will destroy you."

Sad thing was, Jason actually believed him.

"Fine, God" Christian shoved him away, scuffling away towards the corner "He's not that hot anyways."

//If only he knew// John backed away, smirking.

"As long as we're understood."

John left the room with a satisfied feeling in his heart, he couldn't wait until Christian used his hair gel.

As he passed a trashcan, John tossed the empty tube of super glue away.

**-WwE-**

As usual, Jack and Cody found a TV to themselves and watched their lovers fight. They were both in a fresh set of street clothes, Swagger had complained that Ted got sweat all over his other pair. The brunette was favoring his shoulder at the moment, rubbing it almost absently as he kept his eyes on the screen.

Only a few minutes in Cody was grinning while Jack was complaining, "He's just toying with him now."

"That's how Randy wrestles" Cody explained, trying not to sound too arrogant "He plays with his prey."

"…Legacy is made of _sick_, sick people. You all are really criminally insane, I hope you know that."

"Noted."

A while later, they both winced when Randy caught his mouth hard. Cody wet his own lips, the cut he'd gotten in the match aching just inside his lower lip.

Jack nudged him, "Is it me or is Randy pissed because he can taste his own blood in his mouth?"

"It's not just you."

The fight went on, and they found that they both uttered more than once the phrase, "Could you tell your boyfriend to get his head out of _my_ boyfriend's crotch?"

"You know, it's weird" Jack said "Before I got with John or knew about you and Randy…I just assumed they were together. They've got this serious chemistry going on."

Cody couldn't deny this.

The match was intense for both of them, both jumping up and down at one point or another. Orton got named the victor not once, twice, but three times.

Jack couldn't help himself, "If Randy would just concentrate on the match as much as he did on keeping his title-"

"Do _not_ even start with me" Cody snapped, shoving the blonde "I will kick your ass right here."

Jack relented.

Randy got caught in a STF-U, and John had it locked. Just when they both thought Randy was going to tap, just when hope for Orton was lost and Cody was going to kick Jack in the shin for the hell of it, something happened. A fan jumped from the stands, a young thing too, a guy a white shirt and jeans. Brown hair, nothing special. The cameras didn't get a good look at his face, and it didn't look like John did either. Randy had darted out of the ring, he was against the fan wall wondering just what had freed him.

"Was that Ted?" Jack asked, squinting at the screen as the man was led away.

"No" Cody replied, just as confused "That guy was younger, kind of smaller. I think…nah, I have no idea who that was."

They didn't really have that much time to contemplate, because the match was quickly restarted. Neither could get their thoughts together before Randy had snapped John's neck off the rope, then lunged and caught him in an RKO. Randy pinned him for the win, winning legally.

That term was used lightly.

**-WwE-**

Ted caught the security guys before they had dragged the intruder off to the squad car outside, stepping in front of him and holding out his hands.

"Sorry if you didn't get the memo guys" Ted gave them his most charming smile "But that was all on script, I promise. I worked the angle out with Shane McMahon myself, but it was kind of last minute. The shift before you were told, I didn't think it through much."

The two large men in the security uniforms exchanged looks, both knowing how these wrestling things could easily get out of hand, "Are you sure, Mr. DiBiase? He jumped over the fan wall, he didn't come out of the entrances. He came straight from a seat."

"Yeah, I sat him up there" Ted gestured in a 'hand him over' way "Come on, we've got an interview."

They still seemed unsure.

"It's ok, guys" Ted stepped closer, grabbing the chin of their pathetic handcuffed prisoner and gazing into those pleading chocolate eyes "He's my little brother."

At this, they could see the resemblances. One of the guards unlocked the cuffs, both releasing the boy. Ted gave them both a grateful smile and a polite thank you, leading the boy away. The walk was long and quiet all the way back to Legacy's locker room. Brett kept his eyes down on the floor, letting his older brother take him inside and shut the door to the rest of the world.

"What the hell were you thinking?!" Ted barked, shoving his brother and pinning him against the wall by his shoulder "If I hadn't recognized you, do you know where you'd be? In _jail_, Brett! None of that was planned! When you asked me for a front row ticket, what did you say?"

Brett bit his lip, looking away.

Ted was getting frustrated, "Brett Michael DiBiase, you will _look_ at me and you will repeat what you said you said to your big brother."

"I said that I wanted a close seat so I could cheer you on during your match" Brett replied meekly, then quickened his words "But I can explain! I did watch and cheer for you, Teddy, but during Randy's match…I got so frustrated! I knew I could help you - help _Legacy_ - if I jumped in and helped Randy out."

"You can't just _jump_ into a ring!" Ted gestured outward "They arrest people for shit like that. Now I have to pull off some kind of story if I'm asked. And if I recognized you, then you sure as hell know Vince McMahon saw you."

Brett gulped, "He watches?"

"He's _always_ watching" Ted huffed "I'd say I'll protect you, but I don't know how Randy's going to react."

Brett kind of smiled at this, "Maybe he won't react badly at all."

Ted pursed his lips, "Brett, what else did you say to me?"

Brett tisked, showing signs that they had done this dance at least a dozen times before, "That I would stop chasing Randy Orton like a…a…"

"Like a ring rat" Ted stated firmly "That's how you're acting, Brett. You've been chasing after him like any other common ring rat. He's hot, I get that ok? But he loves Cody, and I don't want you anywhere near either of them while you've still got these ridiculous notions in your head."

Brett all but pouted, crossing his arms, "Don't be like this, Teddy."

"Be like what?" the blonde stepped closer, lowering his voice "It's bad enough _I_ know about your crush, but do you know what makes it worse? Cody knows."

Brett paled, "W-What?"

"Yeah, he knows" Ted pulled a face, thinking of his best friend's temper "And if he ever figures out it was you out there, he's going to take that as a move on his territory."

"I can handle myself" Brett replied, looking down at his strong arms.

"You're twenty-one, you can barely drink" Ted grabbed his brother by the shoulders, resisting the urge to shake him "For the love of God and all that is holy, you cannot win this fight. Back off now while you're behind."

On cue, the door burst open and Randy stormed inside. It snapped shut behind him, the belt getting tossed onto the nearest bench.

"Who the hell was that?" Randy fumed, emotions being torn between rage and ecstasy. He looked between them both, barely recognizing Brett.

"Wait, Brett?" Randy paused, the boy nodded "Was it you out there?"

Brett nodded sheepishly, "I shouldn't have done that, Randy, but-"

"Don't you ever do something so stupid again, Brett!" Randy charged at him, getting up into his personal space "That was reckless. This is not FCW, the ring is a dangerous place to be for someone who doesn't know what's going on. Cena could've easily crushed your head on reflex. Did you even think it through before you just did it?"

Brett shook his head, answering honestly.

"Are you gonna do it again?"

Brett shook his head no this time.

"Good" Randy's lips slowly quirked up, mood lightening "Now come here."

Brett stepped forward, yelping as he was taken in a mighty hug that took him off his feet. The Viper took him in a fierce hug just the wrong moment, right when Cody pushed open the door and stepped inside. Shock flooded his features, then rage when Randy smacked a kiss onto Brett's forehead.

"Hey!"

Randy immediately dropped Brett, giving his lover a sheepish smile, "Hey, Codes."

"You, bitch, come here!" Cody barked, pointing towards Brett. The young DiBiase's chest swelled in response, not one to be intimidated. He walked over, only to gasp as his arm was taken in a steel-like grip and shoved outside.

Cody followed, lips curled up in a snarl. He waited until he slammed the door shut behind him before he started screaming at the younger man.

"What the fuck are you doing here?!" Cody pushed Brett hard, smacking the younger man against the wall "You think this is funny? That you're being cute? I thought it was clear you were supposed to stay the _fuck_ away from Randy."

"Give me one reason" Brett dared, wetting his lips smugly "Afraid of a little competition? You may be thought of as the best piece of ass on this roster, but I'm building a bit of a legacy myself. Why shouldn't I show Randy what I'm made of?"

"And what's that? Cheap shots and jealousy issues?" Cody snarked, not one to keep his tongue held when it came to defending his relationship "Stay away from Randy."

Brett went to protest again, but he saw the older man's fist clench and knew he needed to quit.

"Fine" Brett whispered, tone deadly "But let's see how strong you are in two weeks."

With that ominous message, the youngest DiBiase got the hell out of there.

Cody watched him go with a frown, wondering just the hell he meant by that. Behind him, the door opened up tentatively and Randy poked his head through.

"You know I didn't-"

"He's nothing" Cody shoved the door open, pressing flush up against his lover. Randy was startled by this sudden forwardness, but he grinned and put his hands on his baby's hips. Plush lips captured his own in a hot kiss, one that made his head spin. The Viper was backed up like prey, gasping sharply when his back stung against the lockers.

Ted silently left, deciding that the lovers needed time to themselves, //Phil will let me shower with him.//

Randy brought the boy into his body harder, moaning lowly, "Mine."

Cody nodded, breaking the kiss briefly, "Yours."

//Mine// he added silently.

The thought of what was to come in two weeks faded from his mind.

* * *

**Damn, that took me too long to write that. Two more chapters, maybe three, then I swear I'm done. I'm so sorry to anyone who read this and got pissed because I never finished. I'll finish it, I swear.**


End file.
